Ep V:  Courage and Fear
by Rodan427
Summary: Despite Richie joining the Rangers, Jason continues his assaults against them. Surprisingly, he targets Rocky.
1. The Hunt

**Episode V**

**Courage and Fear**

Chapter One

"The Hunt"

Rocky charged across the base of the arid mountains, leaping over stones and bouncing off boulders. The many layers of sweat leaking from his brow failed to sooth him from the overhead sun's beating rays. His calves and quadriceps tore with each stride, while his ribs ached. His breathing now shallower—fainter—as his vision darkened. Yet the will to survive—to escape—burned at his heels. He pushed forward, urgent for help. But all he had seen for the past hour were rocks and boulders. _This is madness!_ he swore, too tired to talk, his eyes zipping around for shelter.

No sooner had he thought these, a gust of sizzling air shot past him, inches from his left cheek. Just as he dug his feet into the ground, pivoting to change course, a boulder at least twice his size exploded a few yards in front of him. Hurled off his feet, he tumbled, rolling and scraping across the sandy dirt, rock, and stones; finally slamming his side into the ground at the bottom. Though starving for oxygen, Rocky's lungs froze on impact, weighing Rocky into the ground.

"You should've stayed put," called a deep voice from Rocky's left.

Unable to suck in air, Rocky swung his head around to the source of the voice. Already strained by fatigue and stress, his heart almost burst upon beholding his pursuer.

"It would've made this easier," Jason finished, striding to Rocky's side, his robes flapping in the breeze.

Air began hissing from Rocky's lungs. Fear overpowering his wits, Rocky scrambled backwards, scraping his skin even more.

Jason continued striding toward him, eyes locked on Rocky. "You're not going anywhere," he commanded quietly.

_I don't believe this!_ Rocky snarled in his mind.

Full mouthfuls of air finally flowing back into his lungs, Rocky struggled to his feet, crawling away. His legs were jelly, and the chances of him getting away were slim, but anything was better than staying. The thought of teleporting did not enter his thoughts.

Jason retaliated by pitching a fireball the size of a softball at Rocky.

Rocky crumbled forward upon the side of his face, fatigue hammering him to the ground with his arms spread out. For a moment, a fog settled over his mind, dulling all thought. Soon he discovered he was still breathing. Eyes still open, he glanced around, dared not moved his head. However, the faint stench of smoke wafted into his nostrils. But there was no fire, and he felt no pain.

And he heard the pair of boots approaching.

"You know, it's hard to look at yourself when you're lying on your stomach," Jason called out.

A hand seized Rocky's shoulder, swinging him around. Grunting, Rocky stared into Jason's face, unable to read his expression. In his hands Jason held a thin triangular prism shaped, white crystal, a bit longer than a foot. Wonder and confusion swam in Rocky's mind while studying it, grasping at nothing. Waves of blue energy swirled around its outline. Rocky's eyelids stretched into his forehead, his mouth falling open. It was his sub-crystal of the Zeo Crystal.

_But that was—_ he gasped.

Taking quick short breaths, he arched his neck up, peering at his chest. His mouth melted in horror. Two of his left rips and his sprinting heart met his gaze.

"Your power coin was destroyed once," Jason said, glancing at Rocky. "It's only fitting your sub-crystal should also." Before Rocky could react, Jason crushed the crystal into dust.

Rocky gasped, eyes alight with pain and confusion. "Wh—wh—why?" he whispered. _You're a Power Ranger!_

Jason smirked, eying him with contemp. With lightning precision, he clamped a hand over Rocky's mouth, pinning his head to the ground.

Rocky grunted and tried pulling his head away but it remained immovable. His arms lay limp at his sides.

Without a word's warning, Jason seized Rocky's heart, digging his fingers into it.

Every fiber in Rocky cried out to scream, but all he got was a stream of blood choking his throat. All the while, Jason kept squeezing his heart. Rocky squirmed and whimpered, silently begging for Jason to stop. Under his skin, his muscles thrashed but his limbs never flailed. He should have been paralyzed. He should have been dead; but oblivion never came.

Jason loosened his grasp around Rocky's heart but still pinned him.

Rocky whimpered again, trembling within.

"_Rocky?"_ Adam's voice cried from a distance. _"Rocky!"_

_Listen to that voice,_ Jason instructed, bending over Rocky. He looked Rocky in the eye. _What ranger are you?_ he asked.

Rocky only shuddered, beseeching mercy through eyes flooding with anguish.

Jason slowly squeezed Rocky's heart once more.

Pain and anguish consuming him, Rocky screamed, blasting his anguish through his eyes yet his voice echoed in the ears.

Tightening his face in determination, Jason tore Rocky's heart free and slammed it into the ground.

Rocky bellowed as never a person he knew bellowed. Tears, shudders, and wails spewed from him. All the while, Jason watched.

"Rocky, wake up! You're dreaming! Wake up!"

Adam shook Rocky almost violently, ducking an ill aimed backfist.

Rocky bolted upright, eyes open, sweat pouring down his face to his chest. He was not in the desert. He was in his and Adam's bedroom. And it was night.

_I'm home,_ he thought; too shocked to talk.

Quickly, he swept his hands over his chest. Feeling it intact, he finally looked at it. There were no holes or burns there. He combed his neck and mouth.

_No blood._ Smirking, he gasped, too shocked to laugh. _What the heck was that? A nightmare? An attack?_ Uncertainty pounded through his blood vessels.

"Rocky?" repeated Adam with greater urgency, reaching for Rocky's shoulder; not thinking to turn on the bedside lamp. Upon Adam's touch, Rocky whirled around at Adam, his eyes and mouth stretched open in terror; unsure of whom he was seeing—his brain half immersed in the night terror. For a handful of seconds, the two of them remained frozen, locked in each other's stares.

"Adam?" Rocky whimpered, his face shattering in relief. Immediately, he tackled Adam with a bone cracking hug, nestling his head alongside Adam's.

"Rocky—crushing me!" Adam gasped, his voice becoming breather with each word.

But Rocky only tightened his hold with his lover, as if Adam would suddenly disintegrate into dust

With some difficulty, Adam wrenched his arms free. "I'm here," he stressed, wrapping his arms around Rocky. "What happened?"

Relief and joy flooded Rocky so much that he only sighed, chocking back a cry.

"What happened!?" Adam pleaded, struggling to keep the panic from his voice. Rocky still did not answer. "Rocky, _please!_ Tell me what's wrong!" Adam added, his voice finally betraying a crack.


	2. Distance

Chapter Two

"Distance"

Across the city, Trini slapped her eyelids open. Seized by anxiety—and surprise that she had slept—she tugged the blanket closer around her whilst darting her eyes about Richie's living room. Sensing danger, she whimpered, "Richie? Richie!"

Bouncing to his feet from the adjacent couch, Richie leapt to her side, careful not to touch her but knelling regardless. "I'm here," he cooed, placing a hand on the armrest.

"What's going on?" she exclaimed, her face shattering with panic.

Richie glanced outside the window and around the room. Returning to her, he leaned in closer. "Nothing," he whispered. "You're safe here."

Immediately, the alarm fled from Trini and she fell back into its seat, drained from the exertion. Her cramping thighs sighed as she stretched them, inch by inch. She had been dreaming.

However, she did not forget the feeling that had pulled her from sleep. She saw Jason in her memory, naked and consumed with malicious lust. It was the same feeling that had stirred her. Jason had been near—on Earth. She had felt him.

But not here though. While she did not ignore this fact, she did not rejoice in it either. She remembered Jason new true nature. Ever since he had accepted his evil and turned from Good, he had been a predator; although he did not lust for flesh. A vampire would be more company than Jason.

"Safe for now at least," Trini scoffed.

"True," Richie said, knowing it was useless to lie, "but you have time now—time to live."

"I live in terror—horror!" she cried out. "It doesn't end. Just when I think I can forget—have bits of peace—it rushes back!"

Richie nodded, studying into her face. Ignoring his anxiety, he drove on, listening to his compassion. "What did you dream?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she stared into her lap, wanting to just sleep but loathing how defenseless she would be if she did. Fear still scratched her skin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Richie asked.

"Fire. Fire everywhere. Roaring. Screaming! A lot's still jumbled." Once again, the flames of the firestorm that had claimed Aisha six years ago had blazed within her mind's eye. Caressing her head, she shook it.

"It was only a nightmare," Richie soothed.

Trini tossed her head around. "Of a memory! Of a truth squashed by a lie!" she snapped.

Embarrassment slapped Richie in the face. _Most rape victims don't usually sleep the night after their assault,_ he reminded himself. _No doubt she's moody also because of that._

Throughout the night, she had held a constant visual like a hawk searching for its predator. Content in this, she asked Richie to sleep, hoping he would leave her. For her, there was no reason for him to be with her.

Absolutely refusing to leave her alone, Richie suggested that they spend the night in the living room. It was the best lookout in the house. The large window opened up to the whole of the front yard and drive, plus it was adjacent to the foyer and dining room, both of which lead to the kitchen and backward door. Even from standing in the living room, he could see half of the backyard through the dining room window. If the exits on the first floor were blocked (and if teleporting was not an option at the time), they could always go down the stairs on the opposite side of the foyer and either exit through the mudroom directly off to the right, which had a door separating itself from the rest of the house, and out its exit door, or a few steps down the hallway to the left and exit out sliding glass doors in the den or regular door in the hallway.

In the present, Richie fought back the urge to smirk out of politeness for Trini. He had never thought of the tactical layout of his house. Still, now that he thought about it, it might just be easier to just grab Trini and teleport out. However given his experience yesterday, Jason was not in the mindset for making things easy. Remembering to be understanding and compassionate, Richie turned his attention back to Trini. "You were deceived and it was out of your power to do more," Richie maintained, wanting to reach her.

He frowned, searching for something else to say to her. Unfortunately, having never been raped or been through what had described, his mind remained blank. There was plenty he could say but hardly anything that she would accept or agree to. Sighing softly, he kept watching her, searching for a sign she wanted to continue talking.

Feeling she was finished, Richie stared out the window behind him at the early dawn sky. Strands of stratus clouds inched across the sky, casting shadows on the receding night. He smiled. After a night of sleeping about a couple of hours at a time, he was glad to finally see a glimpse of the sun. The sight of its light brought new energy into him, as if his eyes and skin could photosynthesize.

Unfortunately, his stomach growled. "Hmm," he muttered, glancing at his stomach and then at Trini. She had not eaten any of the spaghetti last night, stating that its smell nauseated her. Concerned that she had not eaten much, he resolved to make just enough breakfast for himself and a few leftovers for Trini. He would not let her starve.

Turning towards the door leading to the foyer, he rose halfway up when—

"I hesitated," Trini muttered, breaking the silence.

Richie spun around to Trini. "Excuse me," he asked.

"I… hesitated," Trini repeated, pushing each syllable out. "It's all I could think about tonight."

Richie peered at her, curiosity springing within him. A shadow passed over her face. Not of the physical type though. Instead life eroded from her face. In a flash it returned. Still she sulked, battling with remorse.

Richie waited, cringing within. She had left out something in her earlier story. Something crucial. "Hesitated?" he asked. "With what? You said Jason blocked your memories. What did you have to do with that?"

Trini did not answer, staring down at her feet.

"I'll listen," Richie offered, stepping forward.

Trini turned away, liquid shame, thick as molasses, congealing into cement within her stomach.

Richie inclined his head an inch toward her. "Trini?"

"Go away," she uttered.

As if she had slapped him, Richie slumped off, pulling his spine straight with all his might. _It's the trauma talking; not her,_ he reminded himself. _She doesn't hate you._ He would not let her depression destroy his spirit. Unfortunately, he did not notice the loathing coiling within her core, crushing her compassion—her innocence.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the edges of Reefside, Tommy stood before his living room window, gazing at the eastern sky, its light casting him in half silhouette. Steam whipped upwards from the mug of coffee in his hand. Hearing the floor creak, Tommy darted his head around, pulling his left hand behind his ear, ready to punch. He blinked, dropping his hand. "Sorry, Billy," he sighed.

"Experiencing paranoia a bit?" Billy asked, relaxing his feet into the floor. Nowadays he was almost always on guard out of habit—hardly thinking of it. However, he did now, loose enough to be casual but alert for the unexpected. Sean had trained him well.

"Just… all of—never mind," Tommy shrugged, returning back to the window. "I thought you'd still be asleep after yesterday."

"Normally I would be, but I needed some water." Billy held up a glass. "Being part Aquitian, I need to ingest more than most humans."

"When did that happen?" Tommy asked, surprise thumping through him while glad for a distraction.

"Within a few weeks after I started my treatments," Billy explained, referring to when he had needed to use specific water from Aquitar to reverse his accelerated aging. "Remember when Cestro warned us that he wasn't sure how the Eternal Falls would work on me since I was human?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I slowly became a hybrid as a result."

"Funny; you don't look that different," Tommy commented and laughed.

Billy joined in. He had missed this: talking casually with his friends from Earth. Ever since he had arrived, there had been very little time to catch up, lighten the mood, or enjoy time with them. While Billy had learned to find sustenance and serenity in the moment, he knew his friends could not. They had not been trained as he had.

However, although Sean had taught Billy how to be objective, he had not purged Billy of emotion nor would he have wanted to. Emotions were integral to a person's personality and to deny them would have been foolish. Combined with wisdom, emotions were a person's connection to their moral compass and were more honest than thoughts.

Billy surveyed Tommy's slackened face as the laughter died from his face. As long as his friends suffered, Billy suffered. Even now, the strain pulled on Tommy's skin, particularly along the sides of his jaw. Billy noticed this. While not as defined as wrinkles, they were there, a sign of increased aging marking this man before his prime had ended. Even his laugh seemed strained. However, that was Tommy: never allowing others to see his inner turmoil. Unfortunately, Billy knew what to look away, emotions stirring within him.

Billy looked away. Although prepared for this and having had his own struggles with his family, he still was surprised at how much this saga had affected him.

"What's up?" Tommy asked him.

Stirred from his thoughts and feelings, Billy blinked and cleared his throat. "I'm thinking about my family," he answered, looking at his friend.

"That must be hard leaving them on Aquitar. I'm still trying to get used to you being a dad."

"Arqua is three weeks old and Titrus is four."

"Must be hard for him to be the man of the house."

"Aquitians share familial responsibilities. There aren't any discrimination or gender roles so to speak there. But I did ask him to look after his mother and sister."

"I bet you want to be with them now."

Billy gazed back Tommy, hunger wafting through his flesh. "More than you know." He drew in a deep breath and blew it out. "However, despite the past couple of day's events, I'm glad I came back," Billy resumed.

"You could have visited anytime, except during my finals," Tommy chuckled.

"Speaking of which, how did you obtain a Bachelor's, Master's and doctorate so quickly?"

"A lot of late nights!" Tommy sighed and groaned. He shuddered. "I was insane to do all of those classes at once. Especially at the doctorate level!"

"I would agree. Now I know why you want to have the quiet life."

"Exactly." They chuckled. "One of the reason's I was glad to have met Haley in college." He smirked. "That woman kept me on track. I graduated from college a semester earlier, started my masters a week later, and then railroaded through my doctorate."

"Simply because you discovered the Dino Gems?" Billy gawked at Tommy. "Tommy, no offense, but I never thought you'd get a PhD; let alone seven years after high school."

"Well, I did." Tommy rested back in his chair. "Seven in a half actually."

Billy raised his hand up in mock surrendered. Even though he had heard most of this from Sean, he was glad to hear it from Tommy. There had been a lot he had missed out on and a lot for them too.

"I was driven to learn as much as I could as quickly as possible," Tommy continued. It was worth it but I gotta tell you…" Sighing, he shook his head, glancing at the floor. For a moment, he forgot Billy was in the room with him.

"What?" Billy inquired after a moment passed, noticing a wave of weariness roll over Tommy.

The rest of the present rushed back to Tommy. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, Tommy looked at Billy again, masking his fatigue. "Just a long journey in a short time. Billy… I'm only twenty-five."

Seeing that Tommy was dodging his question by burrowing back into himself, Billy smiled and nodded, not mechanically but out of sympathy. Seeing as for the time being, none of them were engaged in battles Billy decided to let Tommy be. When he needed to talk, he would. Billy trusted that. There had been enough pushing in the past few days—let alone years.

"At least you didn't have a trainer like Sean for eight years," he remarked.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "That long?"

"Ever since I met him. I know you guys wandered why I was at the Power Chamber so much. I remember Rocky telling me I almost lived there."

"He was right," Tommy laughed. "Tanya and I thought you had a cot hidden behind Alpha's alcove."

Billy laughed. "You and I had difficult lives to say the least. But still, even through all of that I found a wife, started a family. Life's been good. Yours has been too from what I've heard."

On the inside Tommy sighed, remorse fell upon him as he remembered the list of lost opportunities he had ignored because of his connection with the Morphing Grid. His education after High School had revolved around it.

However, in the years after high school, his life had not been all work, which many of his colleges couldn't say the same. No. He had filled his life with new acquaintances and friends while keeping in touch with several of his older ones. Yes. His life had been bright. He did not need a family to measure his success. According to science three fourths of his life was still before him yielding chances of a brighter future. He smiled.

"I'll toast to that," Tommy remarked, raising his mug.

"Cheers. And may those years return."

They clapped their cup and mug together and drank, Billy relishing in the joy his family inspired within him while Tommy hoped to have the long alluded quiet life he had sought after. Perhaps his dream really was lurking beyond the horizon. But then again, he had always been pulled back under the ranger mantle—ever since he was fourteen years old, The Power had dominated his life. Perhaps his destiny was to be forever connected to it. He hoped he was wrong.


	3. Wondering

Turning to the left, Adam glanced over Rocky's head at the analog clock mounted on the nearby brick wall of the college basketball stadium. It read 12:05pm. _Still no attacks,_ Adam noted, curious at this. His heart raced more since Jason had launched attacks at unorthodox times. Again, he hoped that Jason was not behind Rocky's turmoil.

Rocky had not yet divulged what he had dreamed. Due to Rocky's continued silence, Adam had abated his questioning. However, while he did not let himself be ruled by his worry, he was worried nevertheless.

Remembering this, Adam returned his attention at the now dwindling but still impressive audience of his students and their family members. They were right on schedule with the Advancement Tests. Almost immediately, his pride returned. "Third group, please step forward," he called out across the vacant basketball court before him. Down the court on his left, three more tables of instructors judged their student's _katas_ and sparring prowess.

Before him, eight adult red belts assembled in the center of the performance area, formed two windowed lines, and faced the table of four judges: Kathy, Brandon, Adam, and Rocky.

"Stance," Adam instructed.

In unison, they clapped their limbs together at attention. While not as stringent as military, they were poised and astute. Bowing automatically, they then slid their hands over their cupped region, fingers and thumbs still in knifehand fashion, with right on top of left. Simultaneously they bent slightly at the knees while keeping their backs straight, poised to begin, but resting in patience. Although one would look constipated if she or he exaggerated this pose, it symbolized a person drawing strength and balance from within rather from just the body.

_Excellent!_ Adam thought, surveying each of them. By that uniformed display (just like the previous two groups,) they were ready to advance to Brown belt. Now it was just a matter of routine. In his mind, he doubted if even one of his students would fail. All of them had worked too hard since nonbelt rank—encouraging each other along the way— to stop here. Many of these students would go on to become Black belts—perhaps even student instructors. Adam would be honored to have them as such.

However while both pride and happiness swelled within him, a pang of disappointment tugged at his throat, now mingled with regret. His face did not change.

Despite the excellence derived by all of his students, Adam and Rocky had wanted for years to expand their instruction in avenues such as _chi_ projection yet neither of them had learned how to master this skill. Because Rocky and Adam had started the studio so soon out of college, they had never had the appropriate time to search and apprentice themselves to a proper master. Plus, when enrolled their classes had demanded a lot of their time. Therefore, they had sworn neither they nor their staff would do so until all of them were masters at it. Surveying his students, he wondered if that day would ever come, especially with Jason attacking the earth.

Letting go of his worries, Adam waited a second more for Rocky to speak. Three had gone by already. Silence answered him.

Usually Adam brought the students to order and Rocky told them to begin. His worry now growing again, Adam glanced at Rocky out of the corner of his eye. On his left, Rocky's arms were spread out on the table, ready to mark their students' success. However, although he looked forward at the students, he was not focusing on them. Resolving to continue the test since it was the last advancement group (the current brown belts were not ready), he turned his attention back at his students and announced, "Begin."

Adam studied each of his students. They were perfect—moving as one entity, a requirement for achieving the first level of black belt at Desoto and Park Academy; showing that they understood the necessity of teamwork. Beyond that, this demonstrated that they were able to analyze other people's technique and adapt their own to compensate. Their technique was exemplary—neither too formal nor casual. Each of them executed sharp and quick punches, kicks, and strikes, and blocks while also demonstrating the contrast of fluidity when appropriate. They were ready for the next step. Delighted at this, Adam marked each of them as passed on their katas, looking forward to seeing their sparring matches later in the morning. When they finished, they paused and then slid back into their kata's ready stance in unison.

Adam beamed at them. "Thank you," he announced. "The sparring matches will begin momentarily."

"Sir!" chorused the students, snapping to attention and bowing. They dispersed into the background, retrieving their duffle bags, some sipped some water.

While some would consider sparing to be unnecessary in an advancement testing, Adam and Rocky believed that it was important for the students to truly know how to defend themselves against potential foes. Plus it allowed the students to demonstrate their skill outside of technique. While they did not endorse malice, they focused instead on ingenuity and craft. Also, while sparing from green belt thru purple belt dealt with learning, applying, and developing specific combos, for Black belt, the students had to demonstrate how to use nonlethal blows, including sweeps and some grapples, to subdue an opponent and escape unharmed. Plus, Rocky and Adam taught how to recover from sweeps and grapples without getting hurt as much—if not at all. Therefore sparing matches were shorter even though they provided light contact. This process also helped Rocky and Adam to determine the deceptive bullies who only studied Martial Arts to inflict pain onto others, which Rocky and Adam did not endorse.

As the students put on their gear, Adam turned to Rocky. He had not moved. Reaching out, Adam shook Rocky's shoulder.

Rocky startled. "Hmm—what?" he gasped, looking around. "Where are they going?"

"They just finished their katas," Adam simply responded.

"Oh," Rocky sighed. He glanced forward. "Hmm," he said, seeing the students leave. "Sorry, I must've zoned out. Did all of them pass?"

"Yes," Adam said, eyeing his partner, concern swirling within him. _Rocky, you knew that before today,_ he thought. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well. You know."

Adam restrained a sigh but nodded. _Rocky, why do you have to be so thickheaded?_ Adam asked himself. _If something's bothering you, you need to tell me._ The memory of Rocky breaking down in their bathroom days ago flashed in his mind—followed by his abrupt freaking out this morning.

Before he drowned himself in that train of thought, he remembered the rest of the present. As he glanced at his students, and then back at Rocky, indecision grew in him. His students were almost ready. They had only a moment alone left at least. If there had been sufficient time, Adam would have probed Rocky for his problem. Normally he would trust for Rocky to deal with his problem alone. It was how he began dealing with any problem.

Unfortunately, given how frequently Jason had attacked, there was no time to be bogged down with anxiety. Each of them had to be confident all of the time. Even a shred of doubt could destabilize their fragile morale. While none of the rangers mentioned it, each of them had forebodings about the future. However, they had to strive to remain objective and alert. If Jason rattled them further, then they would be finished.

In the handful of seconds remaining, Adam poised himself professionally as all sixteen of his students assembled in front of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he notice Rocky had done the same. "Are you going to be okay?" Adam whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Rocky took a second and whispered, "Yeah."

Satisfied for the moment, Adam divided his students into pairs, based on who would challenge the other the best.

Meanwhile, Rocky remained ready to take any notes he wanted to peruse later. The guilt that his preoccupation had distracted him from his students pressed against his chest. He wanted to do right by them not only because respect was one of his academy's core tenets, but also because these students had earned it.

As he scanned the pairs, Rocky rested his eyes on Jeremy, Jason's younger cousin, for a few seconds. Though Rocky bore no ill will toward Jeremy, viewing him as an innocent to this mess, Jeremy's presence reminded Rocky of Jason—of how he had been before he changed.

However, still remembering where he was, Rocky announced to his students, "Begin."

While he was glad seeing his students performing well, Rocky continued returning his attention to Jeremy. Even though Jason's hair was black while Jeremy's was highlighted brunette, the resemblance between the two cousins was striking to Rocky. While slimmer and more toned, Jeremy had developed into broadened body like his older cousin and also the same heart Jason had once had. As a teenager, Jason had possessed high morals with deep stores of courage. In that moment, Rocky recalled a story Zack had told him a little over a week after Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had discovered the rangers' identities. In the story, Goldar had used the crystal of nightmares to destroy the rangers' self-confidence and thus nullifying their powers.

Suddenly remembering the present, Rocky blinked but did not stir further, not wanting others to have noticed. This was his student's time, not his. Unfortunately, this was too important to put off.

Still dividing his attention and jotting down some notes, he ran through all of the details he could recall in the back of his mind. According to Zack, the crystal had worked by showing them memories of defeat and helplessness in order to render their powers inert. However, while Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini, had tried to be brave when Zordon had teleported them to the cave the crystal was kept, their doubt and fear conquered the fragments of courage. Although filled with fear like his friends, Jason alone went after the crystal, challenged Goldar, and smashed the crystal. He had thrived in a way the others had not. If Jason could tap into courage while in a state of no confidence, so could Rocky. He chose to look past his fear.

"Halt," he called. The pairs bowed and shook each other's hands. "Rotate." The column of students on Rocky's left moved up while those on the right stood still.

"Begin."

Just as before, Rocky continued pondering in the back of his mind. There was more than just terror to his dream. It was a message. Jason wanted him for something. And instinctually Rocky felt it wasn't just to kill him. At first he tossed this aside with doubt but then remembered Jason's telepathic abilities. _Maybe it is possible,_ he mused. If that were so, then according to the night terror, avoiding it was not the right answer. Jason would keep coming until Rocky submitted or died. But submit to what? Instead, Rocky would have to meet Jason alone and in secret. The others were not a part of this. That was clear.

"And halt," he announced again after five minutes. He looked at Adam. "Need to see anything else?" he asked him and the other two instructors, Kathy and Brandon.

All three shook their heads. "No, I'm good," Adam said.

"Okay. Face the front." The students pivoted to the instructors. "Thank you," Rocky resumed. "Keep your same partners and please take two boards from the pile on the table. Each person must break a board with either a strike or kick. We'll be going down the line starting with Kyle and Sandra. Begin when ready." Each of the instructors had taught the students how to hold a board depending on how it was being broken such as a sidekick would need three holders while a hammer fist needed only one holder.

Because of the importance on preparation, this was a test of patience for the onlookers and participants. One could not break a board without being confident. Seeing his students excel at this, Rocky fueled himself with it, convincing himself that he was making the right decision with his night terror. Acting now seemed too rash to him. When Jeremy broke his board with a superb spinning hook kick, the students faced their instructors.

The instructors rose, their hands clasped in front of them. "This concludes our testing," Adam announced. "We look forward to seeing you at the Award Ceremony on Monday. Stance!" Everyone clapped to attention. The instructors bowed and the students bowed back. "Dismissed."

As the students scattered, Adam muttered to Rocky, "Nice work with that."

"Thanks," Rocky responded. "I still have it in me."

Adam nudged Rocky closer to the wall behind them. "I was worried all morning."

"Eh, sorry," Rocky sighed, scratching the back of his head but not looking away. "If you had the dream I had, you'd be freaking out too."

Adam rested his hand on Rocky's right shoulder, squeezing it. "I'd like to hear about it. But we have an appointment to get to."

Rocky blew out a mock exacerbated sigh. "Just when you think you get a day off," he commented.

"Come on," Adam added, smiling while pushing him toward the door. Over his shoulder, he called to the other instructors, "See you on Monday." The others waved at them.

* * *

When Rocky and Adam had teleported to a meadow a mile from Tommy's house, both were surprised to see their friends in a scattered group on the ground, rubbing bruises along their sides and arms.

None of them were morphed. Billy lurked on the side. Resting on his knees, Tommy rubbed his forearms. All the while, Sean stood calmly and centered in the eye of the group of friends, his hands resting behind his back. He was no more than ten yards away from Rocky and Adam.

"I guess we missed the party," Rocky remarked, noting Trini's absence. _She will come when she's ready._

"Looks like you're feeling better," Adam said to Sean.

Gazing at them, since they teleported in, Sean answered, "Thank you. I was demonstrating the weaknesses in their styles."

"Apparently, it works," Rocky spoke. "You alright, Richie?"

"Yeah, just a little winded," he said, pushing himself to his feet. "Ow!" he whispered, rubbing the side of his right calf.

"Dang, Sean; I thought I had you figured out," Zack said, rubbing his left pectoral.

"Perhaps next time, Zack," Sean offered. Returning his focus to Adam and Rocky he said, "I'd be honored to compare my skills with yours."

"Careful, guys," Tommy called to Rocky and Adam.

"Are you ready to deal with two Martial Arts instructors?" Rocky challenged, his mood remaining steadily benevolent.

Sean bowed to them. "You are instructors, but neither of you are masters yet," Sean said.

Premature annoyance pricked at Rocky's pride. Even though Sean was correct, he did not have to rub it in their faces.

"Though your academy is brilliant, I would argue it was begun prematurely," Sean added rubbing salt in the wound.

"Care to compare notes?" Rocky responded, smirking.

"The process was ours to go through," Adam added, reasoning that this conversation was a test too. "And your Samurai tactics won't work here. Our honor isn't at stake today."

"Well spoken, Adam," Sean said, nodding to him. "Let us continue then." He did not move.

Taking the cue, Adam and Rocky sprinted at him, poised to tackle him but ready to either dodge or defend, revealing nothing through their bodies. Knowing that Sean was a better martial artist than them, they hoped to catch him off guard.

Unfortunately, Sean read their intensions—not through telepathy, but with experience, knowledge and logic—and twist flipped over their heads. Suddenly, a concentrated gust of wind, powerful enough to break down a locked door, slammed Rocky and Adam into the ground. Before either of them could think about what happened, Sean yelled a _ki-ahh_, and leaped into the air again. Alerted by this, Rocky and Adam rolled away from each other and bounced to their feet just as Sean slammed his shins in the grown where their heads had been, spitting dirt in different directions. Not wanting to give Sean a chance to rest or initiate another attack, both of them aimed perfect round kicks at Sean's chest. Feeling the wind part behind him, Sean ducked his head, letting Rocky and Adam's feet snap over him. Stepping through their kicks, they hop skipped to Sean's front, staying at forty-five degrees of him. Sean stood and walked toward them, clearly in control of this confrontation. His hands remained at his side. To Rocky and Adam's shock, Sean's eyes were shut. They backed up, clear that their evaluations of Sean's and Jason's fight last Thursday were correct: Sean was a master martial artist who was only toying with them.

However, Rocky and Adam had back up strategies for this. Through their experiences and studies of ancient philosophies and martial arts, they had learned that everyone had a weakness; it was just a matter of finding out what it was. Unfortunately, Sean had fought against Jason, Lord Zedd, Goldar, and Scorpina, while being fatigued and he still had not faltered. Defeating someone like Sean would be highly improbable. Doubt sprouted again within Rocky.

However, Adam attacked, snapping a hook kick to Sean's head. Sean rolled his head out of the way and punched at Adam's chest. Stepping backward, Adam parried it with a downward X block, and then rushed in with a knee to the solar plexus, attacking on instinct. Sean batted it aside, knocking Adam outside his center of gravity. Then he struck Adam in the back with his finger tips, sending him tumbling away from the fight. Sean faced Rocky, hands at his side and his feet shoulder width.

Rocky stared into Sean's face, still in a fighting stance. Surprise filled him at the precision in Sean's attacks. He glanced at Adam. The black ranger did not stir. Fear crept into Rocky.

"Do you wish to continue?" Sean asked, opening his eyes.

Rocky stared into Sean's gray irises, into mirrors of himself and understood. Sean had known of Rocky's doubts—had known the entire time. It was out of sheer courtesy that Sean did not press his help onto Rocky. However this was the perfect time to do so and Sean knew this: when Rocky was indecisive. Rocky had thought that he was being smart but instead he was yielding to his fear. Just like when he had used his Super Zeo Zord to fight King Mondo to prove himself to the rest of the team that he was as worthy as Jason, Rocky had made the wrong decision in not turning to his friends—_or Adam_, he thought. _How did he know?_ Rocky muttered, questioning the master before him.

"Lord Zedd was correct yesterday," Sean said. Rocky refocused his vision on Sean, having lost himself in thought. He did not know what Sean was referring to. "It is possible to defeat me, Rocky. Can you?"

Rocky gaped, caught in a haze nullifying all thought. And then realization crawled through the haze and Rocky welcomed it. Sean had not been attacking them but their will and confidence, proving the fragility of their team and morale. Only in being better than they were could they beat Sean—and Jason. "I understand," Rocky said.

"Demonstrate it," Sean instructed.

Immediately, Sean threw a flurry of punches and knifehand strikes at Rocky's face. Rocky immediately arced to the left. Sean followed, thrusting his knees and shins into the assault. At first Rocky was caught off guard by Sean's kicks and knee thrusts, but then Rocky began parrying and slapping them with all four limbs, his mind, hands, and eyes quickening. Pleased by this, Sean punched faster, slapping and tapping the edges of Rocky's face. After successfully blocking one out of five hits, Rocky ducked. Spinning out of the way, and attacked Sean's side with a jumping sidekick.

Using only his left hand, Sean smacked it aside, throwing Rocky off balance. However, Rocky flipped around in the air, using the inertia. He landed crouching low to the ground on all fours, facing Sean. Without waiting, Sean fired a side kick at the top of Rocky's right shoulder. Digging his knees into the ground for support, Rocky sprang up and caught Sean's side kick with both hands before it hit him.

"Nice," Sean uttered.

Undistracted by Sean's trick, Rocky sprang to his feet, still holding Sean's foot, and snapped a round kick at Sean's abs. Without losing his balance, Sean hurdled two inches over Rocky's kick and slammed a sidekick into Rocky's gut. Gasping—and releasing Sean's leg—Rocky staggered backward finding his balance. The staggering cost him.

Sean kept coming and Rocky continued holding his own, never surrendering. Instinct and conscious thought blurred together with intuition. Still, Sean kept landing attacks through Rocky's defenses. However, Rocky adapted. Even though this contest was friendly, the contact was more than light but not heavy. Bruises blared with pain along Rocky's forearms as they exchanged blows. Sometimes Rocky got lucky and landed one, but Sean always had the upper hand. Doubt began leaking again into Rocky's courage.

"Do not give up!" Sean yelled, slamming a twin palm heel strike into Rocky's ribs, thrusting Rocky backwards.

Caught off guard, Rocky tripped over his feet and fell, catching himself again on all fours. Without pausing to think, he bounced back up, and—before he saw it—caught Sean's punch to his face.

Instead of attacking further, Sean halted, surveying Rocky—his being. In that last act, Rocky's body, mind, and spirit had fused as one, broken only by Sean's halt. Sean smiled, gleaming with pride. Continuing now would be pointless. He sensing the fatigue layered in Rocky's mind, he relaxed his arm.

Rocky blinked, still clutching Sean's hand.

"Well done, Rocky," Sean said.

On the sidelines, Billy gazed at Rocky, beaming with praise.

* * *

Wrapped in a skin hugging vest of crimson leather and loose black leather pants, Jason smirked from Zedd's balcony. Alone, he relaxed in the lunar breeze, listening to the silence of the empty chamber.

Still fuming over his failure in killing Sean, Lord Zedd had locked himself in his chambers.

Jason allowed this. For such an old being, Lord Zedd could be annoyingly unwise at times but also humorous at other times. The fact that Zedd had not reduced the castle to ashes was proof that he was retaining his discipline.

However, Jason did not know. He had not pried, neither psychically or audibly, on his second in command. Zedd's outrage merely reminded both of them that Zedd was more than simply loyal and dutiful to Jason: he was passionate. And that passion—now reignited—could be used to achieve their means. Jason could wait for Lord Zedd to deal with his demons. Zedd had proven his worth.

As he waited, he turned his gaze back to Rocky. Almost laughing, malice and delight swirled and swayed throughout Jason aura. Everything was falling into place now.

Still, he remained cautious and patient, waiting for events to unfold. Despite his psychic abilities, immense powers, and methodical plans, the future was difficult to bend to one's will.

* * *

"You achieved a great victory today, Rocky," Sean said, sensing the others approaching. Gently, he slid his hand back. Barely conscious of it, Rocky released it.

"But I didn't beat you," Rocky admitted, looking away and dropping his head.

"That was not the point. Merely a goal. Hold on to your victory here—even if you do not understand it now. It will be needed again."

"So what, can you see the future?" Kimberly asked, now close enough to hear their voices.

"Sometimes I can," Sean said, smiling at her. "But I do not live this life based on what I see and do not see. To fight this war, you must be better than you are now. Even better than you once were."

"Sean, we're defenders not warriors," Zack objected. When he had been a power ranger, his team had never initiated a battle plan unless Rita or Zedd had launched an attack first.

"Indeed, but by fighting Jason's minions you are participating in a larger war."

"How big are we talking about?" Kimberly asked, stepping forward.

"During the years of our truce, Jason forged armies and conquered the M-51 and Vicca galaxies."

Glaring, Rocky looked away. Once again, annoyance and anxiety secreted into his muscles, knotting them. Torn between the two emotions, he curled his hands into a fist, digging his nails into his palm. _And he was Earth's first Red Ranger,_ he snarled, his aggression drying his throat. Taking a deep breath, he blew out his tension, calming his mind once more.

"What about Mirinoi and Aquitar?" Tommy piped up, adrenaline pumping his heart faster. "KO-35?"

"They are safe for now but they will be attacked within the next six months," Sean answered. "Several systems along the opposite edge of our galaxy have surrendered to Jason. The Lost Galaxy and Aquitian Rangers liberated a few but they are being invaded again. Aquitar will be the first of the ranger planets to be attacked."

"Delphine has already installed preparations against Jason's armies," Billy explained, trying to ease his friends' growing apprehension. "But they're still only one team of rangers so Aquitar now has an army."

Alarm jumped into Adam's throat as he wondered how much of Aquitar's peaceful culture would remain because of this. Their peaceful culture was always something he had admired about the Aquitians.

Kimberly whirled around, looking at Tommy. "It's like Dark Specter's invasion of the universe all those years ago."

"Except slower," Rocky offered.

Kimberly nodded, distancing herself from those memories.

"Jason's forces are not as what Dark Specter's are."

Relief jumped into the rangers upon hearing this news. However Kimberly added, "Still… nothing could stop Astronema when she invaded Earth."

Tommy looked away from her, breathing in, calming his anger. _Except for Zordon's sacrifice,_ Tommy murmured.

Richie shuddered, remembering the swarm of over a thousand Velocifighters that had descended over Earth, demolishing everything in their path. Even cities such as London, Cairo, and Beijing had been attacked.

Meanwhile, Tommy nodded in agreement, sighing internally. _Nothing… except Zordon's death,_ he thought. Although Zordon had died a martyr to the side of Good, Tommy, like many other rangers, believed the sacrifice was too much. They had lost more than their old mentor and the leader of the forces of Good. The rangers had lost a loyal and true friend that day. Even now, that sadness pinched their hearts, mingled with regret that they could not do more.

"Because Earth had relied so much on the power rangers, our militaries were caught unprepared," Sean elaborated.

"That can't happen this time!" Adam chimed in.

Zack nodded. "We need to warn the Army, Marines—everyone."

"Before we do that, _we_ must be ready," Sean said, turning to Tommy. "Do you remember what Zordon said to you before you sent him to another dimension?"

Tommy pulled his head up and looked into Sean's eyes, distant remorse tugging at his throat. Unlike the others present, Tommy had made his power ranger debut as a mind slave to Rita. Sean was referring to when Tommy had snuck into the Command Center a second time. Although he accepted what had happened as being beyond his control, the scar of those events remained etched upon his memory. He straightened up. "He said that it was impossible for me to defeat the power rangers."

"Which was correct," Sean supplied. "It would take more than an evil power ranger to do that."

"You said there is no such thing," Tommy countered. "What about Astronema's Psycho Rangers?" he inquired, remembering (the Red Space Ranger) Andros' recount of them. The question had been bugging him since Thursday night. Merciless and devoid of humanity, all of the Psycho Rangers had very little self-control—some less than others—proving to be a lethal combination.

"I am still correct," Sean answered. "The Psycho Rangers were artificial and thus do not count. Therefore, the attacker would have to be of a sort in which your defeat is possible."

Wonder silenced the others. Billy remained silent. They needed to discover this answer on their own. The days of Zordon—or another mentor—supplying most of their answers had abated long before his death.

"Possible?" Rocky muttered. And then an epiphany struck him, quivering his knees. He steadied them. "Jason's a Ninjetti."

Everyone else looked at him, some gawking while others merely stared. Kimberly sucked in a mouthful of air, and then blew it out, trying to ignore the lightheadedness swelling her cranium.

"Very good, Rocky," Sean said. "Yes. He is that."

Silence fell upon the group. However, merely glancing at their faces showed Sean the turmoil coiling within each of his teammates.

"Okay, that changes things," Kimberly muttered.

"Tell me about it," Zack commented.

"Is he a power ranger also?" Richie asked.

"He has no morphing powers, but still embodies the nature of a power ranger," Sean answered. "However, I will not lie to you. Facing Jason in combat will be a challenge in itself. You must be ready for that."

"How?" Tommy asked.

"By following one of the first rules of the Martial Arts: know yourself. Divide into pairs via morphing order. Spar as if you were fighting until I say stop."

Surprise bounced within Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, and Richie. Rocky noted that Sean did not specify whether they could morph. However, if Sean was testing their endurance, then morphing would be cheating. Believing that Sean would not let them pass out from exhaustion, Rocky decided to not use his morpher.

Meanwhile, Richie crept toward Rocky, relaxing his shoulders down from his ears and letting ease flow through his limbs. He breathed in, catching any worries with his breath and blew them out. Although he was leaner than Rocky, he did not know which of them was faster, more agile, or stronger. _Best to go in loose,_ he thought, stopping six feet from Rocky. They bowed to each other and flowed into karate fighting stances. "You ready?" he asked.

Rocky smiled. The last time Richie and Rocky had sparred had been at least three years ago. With their different jobs, it had been difficult to find a time since then, considering they also kept putting it off. Rocky was glad for the chance to see how Richie had improved. The same was true with Richie.

"Begin," Sean called out, firing a lightning quick jab-round kick combo opener at Zack. The Silver Ranger leapt out of the way, deflecting the decoys. While Sean was not fighting at the same caliber as he had against Jason, he was still providing a challenge for Zack. Glad for the challenge, Zack smiled internally, dancing away from Sean's attacks. In the years since high school, his Hip-Hop-Kiddo had only gotten better. _Just not good enough for this guy—whoa!_

Meanwhile, Richie began, attacking Rocky's torso and then his lower legs. Rocky parried what he could and did not fuss if Richie landed a hit within his defenses. All of them needed to know each others' limit, strengths, and weaknesses. Exhilaration flowed through Rocky as the contest continued. Sometimes he landed an attack while others he had to adjust during executions.

Still they kept going. Although at points, they would halt, reaching a temporary stalemate. Neither of them relaxed. In those moments they focused on each other, always on the alert whenever Sean would stop. He did not. Gritting their teeth, they continued.

Minutes later, Rocky regained his footing after Richie had knocked him out of his center of gravity. During the delay Richie leapt into the air, somersaulted forward, and fired a double legged kick to Rocky's chest. However, Rocky backed out of Richie's reach. Upon landing, Richie fired a sliding side kick at an opening in Rocky's lower chest. Rocky rocked backward and tapped the kick to the ground. Richie tilted forward into a lunge and then ducked into a split underneath Rocky's jump spinning hook kick. Swinging his feet around, he rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet. Exhilaration and adrenaline fueled him on.

Time slipped by. The two continued bouncing around each other, exploiting weaknesses and testing each other's defenses. After dodging a tornado kick, Rocky swiped his brow with the back of his hand, grunting as the sweat from his hand saturated his brow even more. Salt drizzled into his eyes. Plus, Richie kept coming, sweeping his legs around at Rocky's feet. Rocky jumped over them, and then, landing in the same spot, crouched, and pelted a punch underneath Richie's armpit. Groaning while blocking Rocky's next round kick Richie cursed his mistake in leaving an opening. Richie retreated several paces.

Rocky did not follow, fatigue slowing his limbs. Instead he regained his composure, drawing strength from within him in one breath. Richie came back at him with a triple punch combo, but Rocky, noticing Richie's slight opening (no doubt because of fatigue), crouched, dug his hands into the ground, and fired a bicycle kick at Richie's legs. Losing his footing, Richie staggered. Rocky took the initiative and tackled Richie to the ground.

Acting on instinct, Richie tucked his legs underneath Rocky, and, using his momentum, grappled Rocky's upper torso and swung him over, pushing himself up and away from him.

Rocky rolled back over his shoulder and bounced to his feet. A cramp stabbed through Rocky's left calf upon landing. Favoring his right leg more, he clutched his chest, drawing in deep breathes at a time. Both halted again, Richie sucking in air also. Rocky wanted to maneuver to a better position but his legs would only hold him up.

Around them, the sounds of their friends' wheezes and grunts serenaded them. Within Rocky, exhaustion battered through his adrenaline, weakening his body. Hell, his strength was already gone but he was still standing, still breathing—still capable of continuing.

Or maybe he was not. Seemingly an hour ago (he was unsure of how much time had passed) he had vowed that he would be better than Jason—that he would not surrender to his doubts. As a Red Ranger, he was obligated to do so. But where was he going to get the strength to keep fighting? It had to exist. _I'm a Ninjetti for crying out loud!_ he growled within. Zack had sprinted around an entire neighborhood, Billy had torn apart Lord Zedd's force field, Tommy had broken free of Jason's mind control, and Kimberly had uncovered a new power within her. What was his ability?

He looked at Richie.

Breathing more regularly now, Richie wiped his brow with his semi dry sleeve. _For a sparring match this is intense,_ he thought. A bruise pained itself into existence underneath his armpit. _A little too intense_, he added, squinting at Rocky. Steadily throughout the fight, Rocky's attacks had gotten harsher. _What's going on, Rocky?_

Sean was still absent in silence, further fueling Rocky to keep going. Unfortunately, sweat flooded his skin, saturating most of his _gi_. He blinked as much sweat out of his eyes as possible. It only helped a little. Centering himself spiritually, mentally, and physically, he dug into his core. _I can't give up!_ he chanted. _I won't be cornered._ Still no further energy had come to him. Frustration ignited within him, signaling the return of some energy. _Gotta love the human body,_ he smirked. _I'm back._ As Richie advanced, Rocky welcomed him, tightening his face.

The sun blared down on them, Rocky back flipped over Richie's inverted crescent kick, landing with arms already folded in front of his chest in an X block, halting Richie's spinning heel kick. Shoving Richie's foot out of the way, he snapped a backfist strike at Richie's jaw joint.

On instinct, Richie blocked and seized Rocky's strike, sinking into the ground underneath Rocky's force. Surprise barreled through his adrenaline, yielding to shock. Gaping into Rocky's face, he cried, "Rocky, what the heck are you doing?"

Furrowing his brow with increasing fury, Rocky swung his back knee at Richie's lower torso.

Still holding on to Rocky's arm, Richie swatted it away with one leg. "Rocky!" he cried again, shaking Rocky's arm.

Not listening, Rocky swung his free hand around in a hook punch, 90 degrees from Richie's temple. Unable to block it, Richie ducked under it, releasing Rocky. Still caught in the moment, Rocky followed through with an inverted Crescent kick, spun around and rammed a snapping side kick into Richie's solar plexus.

Caught unprepared, Richie collapsed backwards, gasping for breath.

However Rocky did not stop. Fighting on instinct and incorporating his agility, he knifhand chopped the ground, missing Richie's shoulder by only a second. However in that second, Richie had spun around and round kicked Rocky in the chin. Enraged, Rocky tackled Richie to the ground, right arm poised to smash through Richie's skull.

Guided by instinct, Richie placed his left hand on Rocky's chest, gasping and screaming, _NO!_ Through the physical connection, his alarm raced into Rocky's brain.

It was enough. Rocky paused, shock stunning him. He twitched his head from side to side. Adrenaline and fury now fleeing his body, he loosened his attacking arm. Staggering backward, Rocky gawked at his hand transfixed by it. After several seconds he raised his head, gaping at Richie. "What just happened?"

"You tell me," Richie answered, surveying his friend. "You okay?"

Rocky thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, I—I'm not sure what happened. I blacked out—I was so frustrated… mad!" He looked away, alarm pounding within his head. _How did I lose control just then? _"How long have we been sparing?" he asked, buying time to think.

Richie glanced at his watch. "Over twenty minutes."

Rocky lifted his eyebrows. "Wow. No wonder I feel hallow right now."

From a number of yards away, Sean called out, "Stop!" Richie and Rocky relaxed and turned toward Sean.

Rocky glanced around at his friends. Sunlight twinkled off the layer of sweat and dirt staining their brows, necks and arms—including Billy. However, Billy held himself upright, resting a hand on Kimberly as she caught her breath. He too was breathing deeply, more from the polluted air than anything else. Though Sean was sweating, he appeared slightly winded. A yard from him, Zack stood in horse stance, bent over with his hands on his knees, drawing in pulls of breath at a time. Sean gazed at each of them. "You've done well—all of you." Sean lingered his gaze on Rocky for a second longer, staring at him.

Failure sprouted within Rocky. Rocky peered back into that neutral face.

"Stretch and rest. All of you earned it."


	4. Choices

Eleven minutes later, Richie materialized in his foyer—glad that his legs had not given out. Sweat still soaked his neck, and torso, flooding his shirt. He gasped, trying to recall a time he had been this physically exhausted. Nothing came to him. Although he was a talented Martial Artist, he had never had to fight for his life. Richie shook his head, smiling. "And I thought I was tough on my kids," he sighed in breathy laughter, thinking of his students. He brought his communicator to his mouth, tapping Sean's button. "I made it back and I'm alright."

"_I'm glad to hear that,"_ Sean replied. _"I'll see you after lunch."_

"Sure." Richie sighed again, dreading what else Sean had planned for them.

Then his thoughts returned to Rocky. That change over Rocky had been frightening. Obviously the others had not noticed or they would have dealt with it. Surprise and uncertainty had held Richie back from disclosing it to them. However, even if they had noticed, no one had taken the time to deal with it. He wondered why. Still disgruntled, Richie hoped that Rocky gained peace with his demons—whatever they were. None of them could afford being distracted like that during a battle.

In that moment, Richie stopped, intuition pulling his awareness. Knowing before looking, he turned and pinned his eyes onto Trini in the living room. This surprised him. During his sparing match, he had sensed the fury burning within and around Rocky, pummeling his gut. Until now, he had not sensed anyone else; including the other rangers. ESP was a strange concept for him to understand in some cases. Perhaps his brain needed a rest after using an untapped skill.

These thoughts passing subconsciously, he stared at her, resting his hands on his hips so as to keep his chest open. While honored and proud to be a power ranger, he knew in his heart that Trini needed to be bearing this power coin instead of him. Although it had been a good decision at the time, but if Trini kept refusing The Power or their trauma, she would continue withering, killing her spirit. Richie did not wish that.

"You're back," she uttered, staring at the floor with her faced turned away.

Richie stirred. _Had she sensed me? How could she?_ "Yeah," Richie said instead, stepping toward her. "Have you eaten?"

"Is that all anybody cares about?" she groaned.

"We care about your health."

Trini reared up her head, glaring into Richie's face. "My _health_ is _shit!_" she hissed. "My husband is the Monarch of Evil for God's sake! It's all I can think of!" she finished in a yell.

"And you chose to hide." Hesitation clenched Richie's intestines but he would not turn back now that he had said what had been on his mind all day. He knew that Trini had heard her.

At this, Trini boiled with anger, squeezing her mouth shut but her head twitched ever more.

Sensing the heat from her anger, Richie held his ground, remaining objective. "You have the choice of defying him—why hide?"

"Richie, he wants to murder me, you idiot!" she bellowed.

Richie inhaled and exhaled, drawing strength from the oxygen. She was trying to distract him. _Thank God for yoga on the weekends,_ he quoted, having said that many times before. "If he wanted you dead, wouldn't he have done it by now?" he asked keeping his voice soft.

She looked away, firming her chest and shoulders.

"You're depressed and powerless, Trini."

"I'm still empathic, Richie!" Trini grumbled under her breath.

Richie paused for a moment, digesting her news. "How's that possible? You gave your powers to me."

"That's not how it works," she added, still not looking at him.

Richie shook his head. "Still, if he teleported in right now, I don't think could stop him! What else could he be waiting for?"

She did not answer but Richie kept staring at her, hoping she would talk. Neither malice nor aggression inspired his position. Even though he knew this blunt course of action was the wrong way to keep the conversation up, he hoped that she felt the truth behind his compassion. Still, he felt her anger churning within her like an active volcano's caldera. Despite this, Richie would not allow her to drown in her emotions. Already advancing toward her, Richie sat on the couch still staring at Trini. Be breathed. "Trini, is it something he's waiting for you to do?"

"I want nothing to do with him!" she growled.

"At the cost of your life?" Richie gasped. "Trini, you _can_ get through this!"

"Don't preach to me about what you don't know!" she snapped.

"Would you help me know?" he asked, imploring with his eyes.

She faced him, silently cursing herself for doing so. His eyes, although heavy with fatigue, twinkled with kindness, calling her trust.

"You came here to be safe," Richie continued. "But you can't give up."

"I told you why I can't!" she snapped.

Gently, Richie shook his head. "You didn't explain why you won't." Which was true. She had not elaborated on hers and Jason's back story. Instead she had only mentioned the main points.

Rage scorched Trini's throat. "You've never been depressed, have you, Richie? Watching your life crumble and be unable to stop it? Hope dangling in front of you, out of your reach as a chain lashes you to the bottom of a lagoon? Throughout it all you keep breathing and choking without passing out."

Richie did not back down even though his face sizzled under Trini's rage. Instead he kept staring at her. And then he gaped, surprise shattered the fortress of bravery. Calling it back he clung to his courage. "How could you forget?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Trini pulled her head back, widening her eyes. Surprise seized her bosom. Apprehension bubbled underneath it. Not only had she heard Richie's comment but she also felt his sorrow stab her heart. Curiosity stirred within her. "Remember what?" she asked, forgetting her anger.

Richie pushed back the urge to hold her face in his hand and to stroke her hair—to hold her close to his skin so tightly that no darkness could break their bliss. Regardless of her rape, she was still a married woman. Now was not the time for those fantasies (especially from a legal stand point). Instead, it was time for truths—hers and his. He owed her at least his even if she was unwilling to divulge hers. "I've loved you since I first saw you," he finally admitted after all these years, remembering how they had exchanged heartfelt glances between one another as sophomores. Even after she had married, he had never stopped loving her. "Being at your wedding was the proudest and saddest hours of my life."

The news almost stopped her heart as remorse squeezed her lungs. She shut her eyes. A minute tear crawled through her arid eyelids, and fell, tracing her cheek.

Richie brushed it away with his thumb, bringing his hand back to his side.

Opening her eyes, she looked into his. For the first time in six years, she searched his mind with her emotional telepathy, and sensed his sincerity. Her lip twitched as she tried to smile. "I thought—I thought you only admired me… like a crush."

Richie shook his head, still staring into her eyes. "You were never just a crush." He wanted to kiss her but he knew she would not want it. Plus time, duty, and honor tugged at his heart. He only had thirty-five minutes before he had to return to the field for more training.

Before he turned away, he noticed her communicator on the table. It had not moved from where he had placed it earlier that day.

Pelted with shame and unable to say anymore, Richie pulled himself away, turned around, and walked out of the room, dragging the iron weight of his guilt with him. _This is so unfair,_ he confessed, his knees bending more than they should. He straightened his neck.

Silently cursing, he fixed both of them sandwiches.

_Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Trini sitting at the Juice Bar, her nose buried in the menu. He smiled, turning back to the pretzel he was making. _Strange,_ he thought._ Her friends are usually with her. _But today they were absent._

"_Hey, Richie?" she asked._

_Blushing, Richie spun around and handed a customer their food. "Decide what you wanted?" he asked, hoping that his new tan helped hide his cheeks._

"_Well," she began, setting the menu down. Leaning forward, she pressed her forearms onto the table, feigning desperation. "I kinda don't see what I want on it," she added, pointing at the menu._

_Richie cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I was wondering why you asked for one. Thought you'd have it already have it memorized."_

_She blushed now. "I was hoping."_

_He leaned in to her. "So… what would you like?"_

_She sighed. "This is going to sound very odd but could you make me a toasted peanut butter, banana, and honey sandwich? I've been craving one all week."_

_Breaking into a smile, Richie breathed again. "Yeah, we could do that! Easily. Ernie," he called over his shoulder into the back, "Could you toss me some peanut butter? We're out up here."_

"_Sure thing, Richie. Give me a sec. We ordered too many pickles this time around!"_

_Richie rolled his eyes with habitual cheerfulness at Ernie's frustration. Even when Ernie was in a bad mode he could make a person laugh. _That's Ernie for you,_ he thought. "Alright, I can wait," Richie said, his voice vibrating with mirth. He turned back to Trini._

The dazzle in her eyes was what he remembered the most. Though he did not have a Panini toaster, he toasted three Trini sandwiches on his stove. After done he sat one before Trini with a glass of water.

For a moment he felt like the fifteen year old that had moved to Angel Grove all those years ago and had been embarrassed by his crush. Now he felt better and worse because his feelings had deepened. Nothing in the world is more tantalizing than wanting to hold a love one and the other not wanting your company. Still he gazed at her, remembering how her hair had glowed in the summer sunlight like a white halo on a certain day in Angel Grove Park all those years ago during a picnic with her friends. Even now he saw the remnants of that halo, only a hairline wide, was there. He prayed that she would tap into that grace once more. With a heavy and fractured heart he escaped the room to his lunch, sniffling once he passed the doorframe.

Trini did not look up.

Alone and out of her sight he leaned back onto the kitchen, pressing his weight into it. He squeezed his eyes shut. Hunger growled through his stomach. Stirring he lifted his right hand, pressing the general button of his communicator. "Haley?" he asked thought it.

"_I'm here,"_ she answered, smiling from Tommy's Lab computer monitors._ "It's good to meet you finally."_ _And to hear someone else's voice for that matter,_ she silently complained. _Being stuck in this basement for close to six hours is _certainly_ not my cup of tea!_

"Hopefully, we can do it in person sometime."

"_I look forward to that."_

"Listen, I want you to keep a close eye on Trini. The rest of us won't be at our best today—"

"_I'm still monitoring her—and the others. Besides I have a full lunch and snacks with me and—a toilet nearby— so I don't need to go anywhere. If it makes you feel better though, nothing happened at your home while the rest of you were training."_

"Thank you." Gratitude and relief swung through him.

"_My pleasure. By the way, Richie, you did well today."_

He smiled, persuaded by the sentiment. Still, concern scratched the hairs on the back of his neck. "Haley, have you met Rocky before?"

"_No. Tommy's mentioned him a few times. If something's bothering him, he'll let us know sooner or later. Remember, he is a power ranger."_

"So was Jason," Richie said.

"_True, but Rocky's not Jason."_

* * *

Minutes later in the field, Rocky's stomach was still coiling into knots. He peered at Adam a few yards away (who was talking with Kimberly), uncertainty scratching at him while a breeze of anxiety whirled within him. Having already devoured his lunch in five minutes, all he could do was wonder.

_What am I becoming?_ He wondered, still replaying the final moments of his battle with Ritchie. He had never been that angry before. Never.

He snorted a chuckle. This entire week had been a drawn out game of never-have-I-ever. Except this was not a game. It had never been. Instead it had been a dragged out survive or die scenario. Under the pretense of sharpening their skills as martial artists, they were training to kill their former friend.

"This is madness," Rocky grunted under his breath.

"It sure is," Jason answered from his side.

Rocky whirled around but Jason was not there. Neither fading flame nor the scent or sight of wafting smoke was there. "How did—?" he asked, whipping his head around. "Guys, come here!"

"What's goin' on?" Tommy asked, jogging over with the others.

Immediately, Rocky tapped his communicator. "Haley, was Jason just standing beside me?"

"_I didn't see him there. And there's been no change in the energy output in the area."_

For half of a second, relief bounced within Rocky's stomach only to be squashed by doubt. _Was I imagining that?_ he wondered.

"I sensed his presence," Sean commented. To Rocky, it felt like an answer to his question.

"I didn't want to hear that," Kimberly said, glancing over her shoulder.

"Lord Zedd and Rita always watched us," Adam reminded her. "It makes sense that Jason would too. Make us unnerved."

_Psychological warfare,_ Tommy thought, his stomach cringing. Faint nausea dripped into his stomach. He ignored it.

Alert but nervous, Richie kept silent.

Meanwhile, washing himself with calm, Billy stretched outward with his ESP. "I don't feel anything."

"There was only a wafting trace of his essence, Billy; difficult to detect."

"I see."

"There is no immediate danger as of now," Sean continued.

"Seems as though there's always danger," Adam interjected, glancing at Rocky. Their eyes met, sharing each other's concern for the other. Rocky tried to say thank you with his face but felt he failed. He opened his mouth to talk but Zack cut in.

"Yeah, at least when we were teens it didn't bother us as much."

"I could do with a bit of that right now," Kimberly sighed.

"Ignorance is bliss?"

"Yeah."

"Rangers," Sean interrupted pausing for a breath, "We should continue. We must not let Jason rule our decisions."

"I agree," Billy said.

Opposition and hesitation flared within Adam, Kimberly, Tommy, Richie, and Rocky, fed by their anxiety. Although they had demonstrated that they would not surrender yesterday, they could not disregard the wounds that Jason had imparted on them. The Power Rangers as an idea were a symbol of the highest ideals of Good for how could one defend Good without believing in and being good. Over time, all rangers had learned to respect those principles. Honor, courtesy, integrity, perseverance, wisdom, self-control, confidence, courage, and indomitable spirit were most of those with the most important being to love. Jason knew all of these and respected them every day they had known them and he had used that knowledge to fracture their team repeatedly. To simply destroy their team spirit would require more than spells and attacks. They needed to constantly remind them to persevere with confidence and courage.

And so they did now walking back to the center of the field. Sean followed them. All of their past villains had observed and studied them before and every other ranger team that had existed. It was nothing new. However their heightened fear was for even though they tapped into their courage, they could not eviscerate their anxieties.

As they walked, Rocky wiped the sweat from the back of his neck, hoping he was not pale. Hearing nobody comment on it, he did not ask. Still doubt gnawed at him. _I was the only one who heard Jason's voice. What's that mean?_ Desperation mounting within him, he focused all of his intent onto Sean, burrowing at him with his eyes. _Sean, if you can hear me, please, tell me if I'm in danger,_ he begged.

"_What further danger are you referring to?"_ Sean asked without stopping or looking at Rocky in order to not worry the others further and to respect Rocky's privacy.

Rocky hesitated. _Does he know?_ he wondered, following the Green Ranger with his eyes. Sean did not respond to this. Shaking his head, Rocky kept walking with his friends.

Once in the center, Sean addressed the others. "Rangers, you've seen me conjure my katana without being morphed." Holding his right hand at his hip, he conjured his weapon, sheath and all in that hand. "Each of you can do the same. Concentrate, draw on your morphing powers, and do so."

Billy reached behind his waist, grasped open air, and withdrew his power lance in staff mode. Intrigue swept through Kimberly, and reached behind her, concentrating. One after the other they succeeded.

"Practice as you wish," Sean instructed.

"Hey, Richie," Zack called out, flashing his stylin' smile, "how about we see what these twin blades can do?"

Looking up from his daggers, Richie smiled. "You're on. I've never used these before."

"How about we try one at a time?"

Adam walked up to Rocky. "Rocky?" he asked wrapping an arm around Rocky's shoulders. At Adam's touch Rocky shivered. "You alright?" Adam asked, peering at him.

Rocky paused, uncertainty and surprise blaring within him. Again, he wondered why he was so jumpy. It was Adam—his lover. There was no rational reason for Rocky to be scared of him and yet Rocky could not shake the dreaded anxiety that a legion was after him. "Hopefully I will be," Rocky replied, shrugging and forcing a smile. He forced himself to smile and even though it reached his eyes, it was only skin deep and lasted no more than two seconds.

Adam stared at his lover, holding back a glare. _"Please don't do this, Rocky, not to me!"_ Adam pleaded, pumping more air into his lungs to snuff out the growing frustration within him. Rocky was shutting him out and Adam knew only Rocky could change Rocky's mind.

"Let's go over here," Rocky added, walking about twelve feet away from the rest of the team.

Still eyeing him with concern, Adam followed.

Rocky turned around, holding his sword vertically in front of his chest. "Ready?" he asked.

Adam nodded, staring into Rocky's eyes from no more than ten feet away.

Both breathed in, and then side stepped in a tight circle, echoing the Samurai tactics they had learned. This was how they sparred predominately. Rocky raised his tip, spreading his arms apart, his right hand pulled back in tuck at his jaw level whilst aiming the Power Sword's tip at Adam's heart. His other hand spread forward in a faint arc, his fingers pressing together firmly. He dipped into a backstance, equalizing his weight and energy. Adam continued sidestepping, with the head of his Ax resting near his right shin. While his posture appeared more casual than Rocky's, Adam shifted his weight with each step he took.

Had they done this a week ago, neither of them would be worrying about injuring the other. Unfortunately snapshots of Rocky's nightmare continued flashing in his mind. Plus, a small yet all too real anxiety that he would hurt Adam swelled within also. He tried to ignore it.

_Attack me, Rocky,_ Adam encouraged, knowing full well that Rocky would not hear his thoughts. _Take the initiative._

Frustration grew within Rocky and he stepped forward once—twice—and swung. Adam flicked swung upward, jabbing the top of his Ax's blade into the edge of Rocky's Power Sword. Rocky pressed with his weight. However Adam had the better balance. Dipping forward, he bunted the Sword, knocking Rocky off balance a bit and swung at Rocky's left shoulder with only a twist of the wrist. Bunting it, Rocky scampered away from it, possessed by terror.

"Rocky, it's just training," Adam called out, standing still.

As if the voice itself were an elixir of sanity, Rocky halted several yards away, panting and sweating a steady stream through his shirt. He avoided looking at his teammates.

"Come on. You attack first."

Anxiety and anticipation bounced within Rocky. He turned, gaping at Adam. _Come on, Rocky, _he told himself, _you have a task to do._ _So do it!_ Spurred by the momentary discipline, studied his partner. Squeezing the hilt of his sword, he crouched into a low sitting stance. If he attacked Adam from the front, Adam would neutralize his attack. Adam was in a perfect position.

"Don't tell me you're thinking too hard," Adam continued, smirking. "Last time that happened, you ended up in the hospital."

Rocky shook his head. If this had been a fight he would have lost. _What is wrong with me?_ He needed to focus, he needed to be calm. However the frustration he had been battling all day began boiling under his skin. _No!_ he decreed. _I won't listen to you!_ he bellowed at his doubt.

Across the meadow, Sean smiled internally.

Rocky shut his eyes, breathing in deeply. His lungs smiled as he filled them with fresh supplies of oxygen. Searching for the calm within, he recalled the weeks he and Adam had meditated atop of Angel Grove Falls during sunrise. The sound of it filled his ears, soothing him from within—quelling the tension within his shoulders.

He and Adam had trained in sword combat for the better part of the past decade. Whereas Adam was more gifted with the bo or staff weapons, Rocky had developed a talent with sword wielding. A sword in his hands was natural to him—_no doubt the same could be said about Jason, _his thoughts interrupted. _My thoughts are of no one else but myself now,_ he chanted, rising above the tantalizing lure of frustration. Wading in a lagoon of calm, Rocky listened inwardly as his confidence rose to the service. Though it did not eviscerate his doubt, he encouraged his confidence, letting it swell within him. Tossing his worries to the wind, he embraced the moment: weapons training with Adam. Nothing else mattered. Rocky opened his eyes, finding and staring into Adam's eyes, sureness and discipline steadying him.

Adam lifted his Ax. "Care to go again?" he asked.

Rocky smirked. "You're on. He-ya!" he leapt forward, spinning in the air and cut at Adam's right side. Using both hands, Adam parried the light blow with his Ax. "Nice," he said.

"Heads up!" Rocky announced, although Adam was already ahead of him. However Rocky did not mind. The continued with Rocky on the offense for a long time and then finally Adam got a chance. Both smiled the entire time.

* * *

High above the earth, Jason nodded at Rocky. "Well done, Rocky," he muttered. "Scorpina," he called out.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Adam bunted the slash to his left upper arm. "Come on; that was an easy one!" he mock jeered at Rocky.

Smirking, Rocky prepped to stab toward Adam's right lower calf when a Fusion Putty materialized next to him. Instantly seeing it out of the corner of his eye, Rocky pivoted around and stabbed at the Putty. Dodging the blade, the putty shoved Rocky into the ground. Recovering, he rolled across the ground and sprung to his feet, instantly kicking back another Putty near him.

However, Adam leapt into the air, assaulting the putty with a tornado kick combo. "Guys, we have company."

"Found it!" Kimberly hollered back, fending off two putties of her own.

"No offense, Sean," Adam hollered across the field, "but I think practice is over."

"Agreed," Sean responded. "Ninja Ranger Power NOW!"

Instantly all of the rangers morphed into their Ninjetti costumes in mid fight.

"Just when things were going well," Rocky grumbled, blocking an incoming hook punch to his left cheek and then slamming the pummel of his sword down on the Putty's temple, knocking it to the ground. Apparently putties still could be knocked unconscious. As expected, three others closed in, blocking his front. At that moment, Adam landed at his left. "Busy?" he asked.

"Not now," Adam responded.

To solve this, they jumped into the air, spun toward each other and slammed their heels into the outside Putties' heads. Both crashed into their teammate and all fell to the ground.

"Now I am," Adam remarked. Rocky scoffed with amusement.

"Come on then."

Weapons in hand, they joined the fray. Rocky attacked in defense; never in anger whilst always staying within a yard of Adam. He needed Adam today; just as he had needed him when he awoke from his night terror—if not more.

"Red Ranger!" snarled a female voice.

Rocky spun his neck around. There was Scorpina, sword drawn and aimed at him. He pivoted around. "Hi," he chided at her.

"Leave us!" she ordered the surrounding hopping putties with a sweeping gesture of his sword hand. "Keep the others away."

Glancing around him, Rocky saw the putties obey. Adam and the others could handle themselves despite their popular. He peered at her, sizing up her intent. "Well, let's have some fun shall we?" he remarked, grabbing his morpher. "It's morphin Time! Ape Ninjetti Power!" And he morphed.

Flashing a smirk that was soaked in contempt, she leapt into the air and fired a handful of fireballs at him. Rocky batted most of them away whilst two remaining once exploded inches from his feet. Keeping his cool and discipline, he followed Scorpina as he somersaulted over his head. Pivoting around, he slashed at her side with his sword. Falling to the ground, she landed rolled up to her legs. Rocky pursued her. She lashed back with a round kick but Rocky slashed at her shin, spun around and slashed at her middle, throwing his strength into each strike. Lunging toward her, he stabbed at her stopping an inch away from her neck; just a centimeter or so below her chin. She had just lifted her right hip to get to her feet.

"Enough, Scorpina!" he demanded, authority and anger burning within him. "What does Jason want with me?"

Without flinching, she glared back at him, the threat of revenge clear in her eyes. "To kill you, you dumb human!"

"Careful, Scorpina," Rocky warned, his temper and outrage growing. Still, he harnessed himself. "That's not true and you know it."

Scorpina tilted her face a centimeter up to him, contempt seeping from a smirk. "Cleaver, Ranger. Cleaver. Maybe you're worthy after all."

Rocky tightened his jaw. "For what?" he demanded.

"Wait and see, Rocky," she added, vanishing in a flame.

At the same time, the Putties vanished also—leaving the rangers alone. And for a moment, Rocky was alone. Alone with the same questions he had been battling all day.

"Rocky, you okay?" Adam asked as he jogged up beside him.

Rocky thought for moment and tranquility sprang from within him. He grasped it, letting it possess him. Breathing in, he demorphed. Exhaling he smiled at Adam. "Yeah, I am. I have something to tell you."

Reaching out, Adam rested his hand on his lover's shoulder, forming a physical bridge of trust. "Tell me."

When Rocky was done the others eyed him with worry and compassion. While many of them offered words of compassion and fellowship, Sean remained pensive, surveying Rocky.

"What are you thinking, Sean?" Billy asked.

Sean took in a breath. "There is a strong possibility that Jason created that night terror," he answered.

"What? Now he's a sorcerer?" Zack cried aloud.

"Many beings throughout creation use magic for this. However I suspect telepathy. His discipline is growing." Kimberly traced.

"Is that supposed to make us feel better?" Kimberly asked, realizing that this meant their danger had increased with this news.

Sean looked at her, shaking his head. "No," he said softly. "I am simply impressed." Kimberly cocked her head in wonder. "Until we know more, we should not act. Return to your lives. I'll let you know if I discover anything more."

Assent flowed through them—even Rocky… except Richie. He cringed. "Guys wait."

They stopped, turning around. "What's up?" Kimberly asked.

"It's Trini," he confessed, taking a few moments. "She won't move from my living room window. She hardly eats. I'm…I'm worried about her."

Kimberly approached him. "She's grieving right now. You just need to be there for her."

Richie sighed, meek frustration stirring with him.

"We're a team, Richie," Kimberly enforced. "You have us."

Richie forced a smile. "Thanks."


	5. Propositions of Destiny

Welcoming the night—particularly his bed—Rocky flopped onto it. His belly filled with Adam's cooking, he sank onto his pillow, relishing in its smooth white cotton texture as it swelled around the side of his head. Hours later, the strain of Sean's training weighed on his bones even more but it was nothing in contrast to the lightness he felt in his heart. By divulging his secret to his friends he had released a large amount of stress. He had no doubt that he would sleep well tonight… and possibly feel better in the morning.

Adam slid in beside him, sweeping a hand over Rocky's bare back. He kissed Rocky's neck. Rocky smiled, his eyes already closed.

"I'm proud of you," Adam whispered.

"Thank you," Rocky moaned, ecstasy springing through him.

"You're welcome," Adam smirked. "You did well today."

"You didn't do too bad yourself."

Inching closer, Adam pressed his bare chest into Rocky's back, wrapping his arms around Rocky's torso. Their legs coiled together. Rocky reached for one and held in close to his chest, relishing in the joy swimming in his blood now. It had been too long since they had held one another in happiness—or at least seemed so. For now he embraced the present. "Who's going to hold you?" he remarked, returning to his famous child-like humor.

"You are, stupid."

Rocky chuckled.

Smirking again, Adam kissed Rocky again, tracing his neck with his lips.

Pleasure swam into Rock's head, his face folding open into a grin. "Well, in that case…" He twisted around and kissed Adam on the lips, wrapping his hand around the back of Adam's head.

Adam kissed back with his lips, his tongue, and then his soul. With his hands, he guided Rocky onto his back and rolled on top of him. Supporting with his arms, Adam gazed into Rocky's face, tracing it with his eyes. The very sight lightened his head with happiness near to bliss.

Rocky gazed into his lover, bliss possessing him. They had suffered enough from remorse, confusion, and doubt. It was time to remember how to love.

Adam bent down, kissing Rocky again.

* * *

On the other side of Angel Grove, Richie lied awake and still in his bed, his mind as alert as if he lied in a coffin. All he thought of was Trini. He felt her spirit—even though she was on the other side of the house—as if he was touching her skin with his hands.

Richie had wanted to stay up with her again but he could not bring himself to after what he had said. Although his body ached, Richie's mind raced onward without stopping soon.

Yes. He wanted her but she had been unclear of what she wanted. He felt hesitation within her, holding her back. He turned once again toward the cracked open door. _Does she really want to be alone?_ he asked himself.

The silence reinforced his answer. However, he also knew that now was not the time to press his companionship onto her. For all he knew it would push her away further. She had already been betrayed by her husband. He could only imagine what she would do if a close friend betrayed or hurt her.

No. He would not think of that. As an empath, Trini would sense his doubt and worry. Right now, she needed his strength; not his insecurities. Pressing his lips together, be beat his head against the pillow—frustration at his helplessness all the while pounding in his mind and heart, building. Still he was there for her and that counted. _Does she know that?_ he wondered, _after what I told her?_ It was said that time healed all wounds. _Maybe time would be merciful?_ he hoped. _Perhaps gracious?_

Unfortunately neither praying nor hoping helped. He turned over. Pressing his eyes shut, he pulled his emotional barriers around his heart once more, praying for stillness. Unfortunately, his heartbreak smashed thru his will with revived strength. He pushed against it again, trying to meditate—reciting a mantra—like he had years before. _I need to be strong for her. This is the path she chose. I must respect that._ There was no one else she trusted now except him. Otherwise she would not have come to him. That was plain. With her in the pain she was in, who was he to add to her sorrow. What right had he to declare he loved her? None! Still, the absence of her touch trailed up his limbs into his chest, beckoning sorrow.

He had gotten used to this but had never accepted it. The first four years had been hard—grueling—but Richie had survived thru them by always looking for the better things in life whenever he felt down. Yet even with this perspective there had been days he had merely existed.

And yet now with Trini being so near and removed from him clawed at his heart. His lungs sucked in more air. He tried to calm himself by lying flat on his back, extending all his limbs downward, pushing his shoulders away from his neck. It did not help. Tears grew underneath his eyelids, finally leaking down his cheekbones onto the pillow. Richie grinded his lips together, snorts grunting through his nose. He would not submit. She did not need to endure this. He was stronger than this.

And then the truth hit him, shattering his habitual thinking. While he had had a choice all these years to stay away from her or approach her, Trini had not. Jason's true rape had not been earlier in the week but all the years she had been his slave and denied her full liberty.

Richie opened his eyes. Sobs scratched his throat, shaking his clenched jaw. He could not fight anymore as his heart sank in grief, pity, compassion, and remorse. Richie opened his mouth, coughing out the wail he had shoved down repeatedly for a decade. His face crumpled and he sobbed, ashamed that he could not hold his reserve for her. Instead he grieved for her—for the life she had never lived and for a life they had never shared.

* * *

Time trailed on through the night. Rocky and Adam lay asleep nestling in each other's arms. Although the world would be invaded sometime in the future, for this eternity they lay in security—in sanctuary—unhindered by the what-ifs of the future—at least not consciously.

Inside his mind, Rocky dreamed of the first time he had met Zordon. From across years of memory, Zordon's voice spoke from the darkness as the old Command Center solidified into existence around him. He stood before Zordon in line with Aisha and Rocky. Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Jason stood behind them with Alpha 5 in the circle of control consoles. "Therefore we ask that you take a solemn vow: Never to release the secret identities of the Power Rangers," requested Zordon.

"We'll take that vow," said Adam, flashing a smile.

"Count on it," agreed Aishia.

"And _never_ betray you," finished Rocky.

_Really? _whispered Jason's voice.

Startled—almost jumping out of his skin—Rocky whirled around, his eyes popping. Aisha and Adam, along with everything around and below him, evaporated into a dusty mist leaving behind only dense black void.

"Wha—?" Rocky gasped.

Before him, a column of bonfire flared into existence, solidifying into Jason, swathed in his black cloak. His head bent to what used to be the floor, sparse yet pungent flames crackled about his skin and clothes. Jason lifted his eyes to Rocky, pinning his pupils onto Rocky's.

Rocky gazed back at Jason, wonder and amazement flooding him. For either moments or seconds he dared not move, stricken with shock. Finally he took a step toward him and then another.

"You!" he said, though he knew not why he said it. Aggression and confusion rumbled within him.

Jason nodded as the flames washed about him, incinerating his body into wisps of ash.

Torn between yelling and gasping, Rocky bolted upright in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. Clutching his heart, he patted it several times, relief washing over him as he felt skin, ribs, and organs, and muscles. Seizing handfuls of breaths at a time, he darted his head around, taking in the reality: he was alive and safe. Sighing he dunked his face in his hands.

A second later as his happiness ebbed, the silence alerted him to Adam's verbal absence. Rocky glanced to his left, hoping to see Adam awake also. Wrapped in the cocoon of slumber, Adam breathed through his nose, his body limp.

"Wha—" Questions raced through Rocky faster than he could say them. "Why?"

"That'd be important, wouldn't it?" asked an open throated voice.

Rocky spun around, facing the intruder before the sentence was finished. Squatt stood in front of the footboard of the bed. Anger and annoyance boiled within Rocky. Straightening his back, he stared down Squatt.

"Sush! Best not wake him," Squatt said, holding up his hands. He lightly chuckled.

"Get out!" Rocky ordered.

"Nope. I have a message for you from Jason."

Rocky narrowed his eyes and eyebrows at the intruder. "If he has a message than he can deliver it himself."

"Sorry. Doesn't work that way. He wants to meet." Rocky glanced at Adam. "No, not with him! You, dummy!"

Rocky snapped his glare back at Squatt, his face unchanged. "Watch it, Squatt!" A vein twitched in his forearm.

"Keep your shirt on—or… you know!" Squatt stammered, noticing that Rocky was naked.

Rocky bit back his impatience, remembering Zordon's second rule for being a power ranger: Never escalate a battle unless forced to. "Where?" he asked, barely moving his lips.

"Just remember your dreams," Squatt answered. "Bye!" He vanished in a bluish white whirlwind.

Rocky relaxed his composure but did not lie down, his heart still hammering. He glanced over at Adam. His lover was still asleep. Worry crept into Rocky. Although Adam was a heaver sleeper than Rocky, Rocky doubted Adam was in a natural sleep. After all, Rocky must have been flailing like the previous night—or had he? Perhaps Adam was under a spell. That would explain a lot.

Rocky shook these ideas away his head. Whatever the cause, paranoia would not give him clarity—only insanity and more stress. He had just had one of the best nights of his life with Adam. He was not about to throw that away.

Still, confusion and shock buzzed like hornets within him. _This weekend keeps getting worse,_ he grumbled from within, rubbing his face. Scorpina's latest words splashed about in his mind: _"Maybe you're worthy after all."_

_Worthy of what?_ he wondered.

He rolled back onto his pillow, looking toward the ceiling without seeing it. If Sean was right, then Jason was invading his dreams. Rocky shivered at the thought. Turning his head he gazed into Adam's sleeping face. Rocky smiled, transfixed by the serenity that exuberated from Adam's face. Still, a part of Rocky wanted to wake Adam up. Interpreting dreams was more of Adam's specialty, not Rocky's. He was on his own for this one.

But wait! He had the others: his friends. He would not allow himself to succumb to such perspectives.

Still he needed to know what Jason wanted out of him. Unlike Zedd and Rita, Jason was never direct. "Like a force of nature," he murmured.

Suddenly realizing he spoke aloud and curious if Adam woke up because of it, he snapped his head back toward Adam. There was no change. "At least you're sleeping now," Rocky grumbled, turning back toward the ceiling. Grunting he hit his pillow with the back of his head. "What am I going to do!"

Rocky glanced at the window, admiring the pale glow of the first dawn light creeping into the room from behind the shades. He looked again at the ceiling.

Jason had tried to abduct Trini the moment he had released her mind. After raping her that night, he had sent Goldar and Scorpina to abduct her the following morning. Suddenly epiphany exploded within his brain.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ he exclaimed.

Jason was not after Rocky. He was after Trini! He had always been. Even when Zack was going through his rite of passage, Jason had targeted the others so that he could get to Trini without interference. It had almost cost them Billy but when Richie had joined them, their team was reinforced; and Sean's powers had returned to full power once Zack had won his right.

Excitement coasted through his veins, energizing Rocky. Unfortunately, his sense caught up and flushed his chemical surge. Even if Rocky was correct, there was still the matter of his night terrors. Disappointment washed over him, quelling his exuberance. _How can I know for sure what's he's after? Does my zeo sub crystal matter? It's still inside me. Just dormant._

Throughout all of the analyses Rocky knew that Jason wanted him. Squatt's request confirmed that. If it was a ruse, then Rocky would have to anticipate that possibility. Too much was still unknown. However, that was the future—always a mystery. Even psychics could not tell everything that was to come. The knowledge would short circuit a person's brain.

Rocky sighed again. He was going in circles again.

Talking with the others would only delay the outcome. In his heart he knew what he needed to do. What he should have done yesterday. He looked again at Adam, his face sagging with regret. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Adam did not stir.

Rocky was not surprised. Although he would have been glad to have Adam help him with this, he knew that Adam would keep sleeping. He hoped Adam would wake up eventually. Sliding out of the bed, Rocky got up, threw on a black tank top and some exercise pants (with underpants), and tucked his morpher into the small of his back. With a goodbye glance at Adam he exited the room.

Focusing on his intent, he shut the door behind him. Stopping in the kitchen he grabbed a red delicious apple and munched on it. Although he knew he needed to eat (and he usually ate breakfast) he munched on the apple more out of nerves than anything—not thinking of anything else except chewing. Finally when he bit into the core, he paused, looked at the apple and then tossed it into the garbage bag.

He glanced at the clock. It read 6:49am. Sean had wanted to meet all of the rangers at 10:00 this morning to share information with them. Rocky knew now that he would not attend.

His mind thinking better now, he shut his eyes, seeking calm through meditation. Ever since Kimberly had demonstrated how to conjure energy shields, he had been wondering if he had any powers also. While he doubted that he was a telepath like Sean and Jason, he had felt that there was something within him itching to come out. He now realized that it was this that had fueled his inadequacy throughout many of his years—especially when Jason had returned to the Power Ranger team as the Gold Ranger's replacement.

Rocky paused and held onto that thought. He had been confident throughout most of his life: before, during, and after the time he spent as a power ranger. Even though Tommy was the leader of the Power Rangers when Rocky had succeeded Jason, Rocky had been faced with difficult situations just the same. One situation he thought about a lot was when his teacher had been transformed into the monster, Marvo the Meanie. Rocky had had to work with Alpha, and prove to himself how much he knew about chemistry in order to change the rest of the rangers to normal from test tubes filled with liquids. That experience had proven to Rocky that he could do more than he thought. And the same applied to the present. Throughout his life, Rocky had passed through triumphs and disappointments, all of which yielded some wisdom he could apply elsewhere in his life. Rocky did not need any more training to do what was next. He just needed confidence.

Cracking open and egg, and cooking it on a skillet, he finally realized what Jason wanted. It had never changed. That's why it had not made sense for him to come after Rocky; even though he had feared it. Adrenaline flared through his cells, surging him with energy.

Snatching a piece of paper and a pen, he scribbled a note for Adam. Too much time had already been wasted. Adam would just have to catch up if he could. Plus, if Rocky was right, Adam would need his rest for what was to come.

Finishing his note, Rocky stepped back, looking toward the sky. "God help me if I'm wrong," he said, turning up the heat on his scrambled egg. Glancing at the calendar, his face fell. Although Zack's theory of Jason attacking now because of the stricken economy was valid, Rocky knew now exactly why Jason had chosen now to reveal himself. The date proved it. A plan formed within him.

Scooping up his eggs onto a plate, he poured himself some juice. All the while he tried to calm his anxiety. His will was not enough. Thus after chugging his drink, he shut his eyes, recalling the Angel Grove Falls. Courage and peace flowed through him once more. Opening his eyes, and after taking a deep slow breath, he inhaled his eggs.

Using his will, he morphed into the Red Ranger and teleported away.

Materializing several miles away in the mountain ranges, he concentrated once more on the man that had caused so much pain and his decision. He sighed, knowing he could still back out of this. Refusing to yield to fear, he summoned his courage again.

"Jason… I'm ready!"


	6. At the Point of No Return

Chapter Six

"At the Point of No Return"

Trini stood planted in Richie's kitchen, staring out of his half window into his slopped backyard, a mug of steaming green tea in her hand. Tired of inactivity—and also a bit thirsty—she had brewed it. Richie was still in his room, either awake or asleep. She did not care either way. Taking a sip, she watched the pale light inching up from the horizon, ignoring her burnt tongue. Soon the sun would follow.

Dread pierced through her depression, wafting over her inch by inch. She knew he could not stop this day from coming. No one could. Regardless, had she the strength and ability she would have halted the earth's rotation so that the sun would not rise. She would even stop time if possible. Unfortunately, she was no goddess. She wasn't even a Ninjetti anymore. Richie was. And he simply was not ready.

In the silence she felt Jason materialize behind her, saw the reflection of his teleporting flames bounce from the counters, walls and cupboards, and window before her. Without moving, she sensed his hands reaching for her deltoids. Panic writhed underneath her core but she let him touch her. His hands caressed her skin as they had long ago on their honeymoon, back when they were in love.

"What have you decided?" he whispered.

"I haven't," she whispered, steadying her voice. "I want nothing to do with you."

"And yet somehow I'm here like before."

"Leave me alone."

"You're time's running out," Jason reminded her. His honor demanded that he wait only until sun set today for her decision. "Or should I refresh your memory more."

"I remember you murdering Aisha six years ago today," Trini said, fighting back the impulse to gag or to wrench away from him, "just to prove you would kill me if I said no."

"Correct," he said.

"I chose neither."

Hearing him draw in breath to speak again, she closed her eyes, praying for patience. However he paused. She sensed his happiness spike for a second. Foreign dread dripped within in her bosom.

"Looks like you have some more time to yourself," he relayed to her, smirking behind her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, failing to steady her voice.

He dipped his nose over the base of her neck, drawing in her smell.

_I'm disgusting!_ she wailed, almost fainting.

Lifting his right hand, he rested just his hands top of her shoulder, pressing ever so slightly into her shoulder blade. Stepping closer, he wrapped his left around her belly, caressing her side. He pressed into her, muscular sculpture against the putty of her body. For one time more, he was her shield. And although utterly horrified by him, she leaned into his touch. _"How could you ever be disgusting?"_ he asked her, having heard her wail.

With her mind and body she felt him vanished as his body curled into evaporating flames. As he left, wafts of his malice—of his spirit—brushed against her skin like cool breezes. Trying not to shiver she steadied her feet. But she sensed his love amongst his cruelty—his evil. Dim though it was and overshadowed by his malevolence, his love for her was there. Even when he had raped her, she had sensed it but had not noticed because of her horror. A part of him had longed to embrace her lovingly. But he had ravaged her that night rapaciously; without remorse and had tried to capture her without explanation.

Bewilderment fell upon Trini. Caving in her chest, she whimpered—almost fully crying. She was still on Earth—separated from him and safe for the moment. He had spared her, despite his pledge. _Why?_ she wondered. Today was so important for Jason: the anniversary of when he had blocked her memory six years ago. _Why would he leave except… oh, God!_

Panic crawling up her body, Trini whirled around. "Jason, don't do this," she pleaded in prayer. As soon as she uttered the words she knew they were useless. In that realization, panic over came her. She tightened her face, tossed her head side to side, and clawed her fingers through her hair trying to think of some way she could stop what was occurring. _Who's the other?_ she inquired, pulling out strands of hair. Nothing came to her. She did not know. "Richie!" she finally shrieked at the top of her lungs, jogging out of the room.

* * *

Across Angel Grove, Adam stretched his limbs, his mind rising from sleep. Eyes still shut, be slowly drew in air through his nose, expanding his chest. The ecstasy and bliss of the previous night's sex still inflating his being. Exhaling, he opened his eyes, hoping to look at Rocky (whichever part of him—he did not care). Just to be near—to be intimate with his lover in a time of fear and dread was a blessing. And last night had been a wonderful blessing.

But he only saw Rocky's pillow. Adam's ecstasy plummeted into his belly, crushed by reality. Anxiety replaced it, vibrating up his spine. Lifting his head, he looked around. He was alone in the bedroom. "Rocky?" he called out. There was no answer. "What?"

Rising from the bed, grabbing some clothes, and dressing, he walked into the hallway. Registering the absence of the shower running Adam headed straight for the kitchen, plateauing his fear but not quelling it. In the back of his mind, he knew that Rocky was not in the house or anywhere near it. "Where are you?" Adam wondered, his anxiety growing.

Scanning about the kitchen, his eyes finally fell upon Rocky's note. Adam scooped it up, his eyes blurring before the lettering was visible. _If you read this, thank God! I couldn't wake you earlier so I left without you. I know what Jason wants with Trini so I'm going to stop him. The others will just get in our way. Protect her life, Adam. Nothing else matters. Rocky._

Adam slapped his arm down on the counter, releasing the note. _Rocky, you unwise fool!_ he cursed, instantly tapping Rocky's button on his communicator. Hearing only silence, be smiled briefly, glad that at least Rocky took his with him. _What are you up to?_ He added, pondering about Rocky and Jason.

* * *

Miles from Adam, Rocky stood at the base of the sandy, treeless mountain from his nightmare, waiting. The mountain had no name according to the state but he recognized that he was near the indigenous Indian Reservation. Possibly Tommy's brother was there. Rocky did not know.

Holding his helmet at his hip, he embraced the breeze blowing through his gel-free hair, holding onto the last few seconds of freedom and life. Squinting, he looked at the vista around him, taking it all in. The next time he would behold it he would be a changed man regardless of what occurred today. Embracing these facts, he ignored the anxiety stirring within him along with his beeping communicator.

He smiled. _Either Adam's awake, or Jason's attacking elsewhere. I'll wait._

Less than ten seconds later, Jason materialized six yards ahead of him. Dressed in his leather garb, he surveyed Rocky.

Fear shivered up Rocky's legs but he reminded himself he was a martial artist. Faint attraction weakened his legs. Drawing himself to his full height, Rocky steeled his gaze into Jason's eyes, ignoring his emotions.

"Morning," Jason greeted.

"You've been testing me all along, haven't you?" Rocky began. "Since Thursday."

"Not just you."

"I just want to know why," Rocky demanded. "You could have killed all of us easily. Especially when you noticed Sean was weak."

"And how's that important?" Jason asked, tilting his head as if bored with this affair.

Rocky drew in a breath, relaxing his coiling torso. Jason was testing him. Calmly he answered, "You want someone to rule with you."

Jason's mouth spread horizontally in pride. _Finally!_ he silently cheered, hiding his joy.

"Any of us would do," Rocky added.

"Tommy's a bit… antagonistic for that role," he added, playing it comically.

"So I got picked. Hmm. I'm not sure how to take that." Rocky added, sarcastically, even though he had just spoken the truth.

"Consider it a time to shine. Or to gain honor."

"There is no honor in what you do."

"Yes, there is," Jason responded, hardening his voice.

"You serve Evil, Jason!" Rocky spat, funneling his anger to strengthen his legs. _Anger without focus is useless in battle,_ he recited.

_Wise words,_ Jason commented.

Rocky blinked but held his eye contact. "How in Zordon's name is that honorable? What you've done is treasonous and cruel!"

"You've never been evil," he added, now glaring at Rocky. "Only hateful."

Uneasiness rocked back and forth within Rocky. Jason was referring to when Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa had used the Hate Monster to turn the Tommy, Adam, Kimberly, Billy, and Rocky against each other, leaving Aisha to fight alone. However despite their acrimony towards each other and strike against Zordon, they had still remained a group—unfortunately group quickly heading toward an outright civil war though. Tommy and Adam had literally changed into _gis_ within hours after being infected to fight over leadership of the Power Rangers. Surprisingly enough the fact that they were fighting for the team was a reflection of their deep rooted team spirit and friendship underneath Hate Master's spell. Despite his nostalgia, only two seconds passed before Rocky steadied his feet. "I don't need power," he stated, squeezing his morpher as indication. "I have that—and confidence."

"I'm not talking about power," Jason explained.

Rocky blatantly scoffed, his diagram bouncing with chuckles at the hypocrisy and ridiculousness of Jason's last statement. His humor and skepticism easing his tense cheeks, he almost broke into a full laugh. As the Monarch of Evil, Jason was one of the strongest and most resourceful people in the universe. He was practically a god! _How could Jason not be temping Rocky with power? That would be absurd if true!_

He steped forward, calming his humor. "I may still act like a child from time to time, Jason," Rocky replied, his humor and skepticism easing the tension under his eyes, "but I am not a child!" he finished, his eyes blazing with dignity while his soul burned with goodness.

Jason neither flinched nor gaped. Instead he brought his hands together just below his navel, folding his intersecting fingers. He hardened his glare at Rocky. The comedic air present mere seconds ago vanished from his face and posture. His glare was not of murder or hate.

_But of what?_ Rocky questioned, alertness springing within him. He shank under Jason's glare. This was such an uncharacteristic form for Jason—the Jason he remembered—that he questioned his fear. He stepped back, digging into the sandy rock with his feet for stability, willing courage back into him. _Is he going to rape me?_ he wondered. Panic began trembling within him.

Jason continued glaring—piercing through Rocky's exterior though no flesh was harmed.

Panic quaked within Rocky. Shivers and goose bumps bounced up his legs into his hips. _Is he reading my mind?_ _What is he doing?_ In the silence, he waited while fearing the inevitable spell to be place on him. _Is this what Tommy went through?_ He wondered, briefly recalling Kimberly story of when Zedd had controlled Tommy's mind.

Finally Jason stepped forward, energizing his aura to its full nine feet width. "Who are you to think that you can rule beside me?" he demanded.

Terror stabbed freely through Rocky despite his ignorance. He did not know how to psychically see auras. Gapping, he pushed his stare back into Jason's eyes, refusing to yield to his trembling knees. _I can handle this,_ he chanted, thinking that Jason was testing him. _I can handle it. He won't have Trini!_

As soon as Jason's invisible aura brushed his, Rocky froze. His mind swam with bewilderment. _What's going on?_ Glancing at his forearms, he gaped. They were pale—not yet white but gray nonetheless.

Expanding his psychic shield around Rocky, Jason stopped within an inch of Rocky's nose.

Though Rocky's fledgling panic begged him to flee—and he knew it was right—he couldn't. His energy was leaving him.

Focusing his _chi_ Jason shoved down on Rocky's shoulders, pressing him into the ground. Grunting, Rocky arched his back and pushed up from his quads and calves. Jason pushed harder; wave after wave, his aura absorbing Rocky's energy. After a mighty shove, Rocky crumbled to his knees. Jason towered over him, devoid of passion or joy. Only purpose filled him.


	7. A Great Evil

Chapter Seven

"A Great Evil"

Rita stood powerfully and erect in the center of Zedd's balcony. Raising her wand as the glow of distant lightning flashed upon her, she chanted in a strange language—forgotten by all on earth—at the main conduit of her powers. Mounted directly before her on the railing was a black, abstractedly coiled altar, holding a pristine white human skull. Winging it was a line of several tall blood crimson lit candles spread atop the railing. Two candelabras, holding three lit, crimson candles each, stood forty-five degree angles in front of the altar.

Taking another deep breath, she gathered again her magical energy, depths which she had not used since summoning Lokar (a powerful spirit of Evil) from the moon years ago during her solo campaign to conquer Earth. The spells she had invoked then could have ended her life if she had done them incorrectly. Despite the danger, she had succeeded with a tremendous effort.

Later that same year, Rita had moved her palace to downtown Angel Grove to increase her power by ten times. While there, she had summoned Lokar a second time with greater ease. With the spell she and Zedd would be casting within minutes, she wished they had moved the castle. Unfortunately none of them could risk moving the castle to Earth now. Even if they did, since Zedd had altered it when he had supplanted here after a year of failing, she wasn't sure if her powers would increase as much as before. Still, every bit of aid would be help. Even though Zedd was far more powerful than Rita, he had his own duties and rituals to complete for the spell to be complete. However it fell on Rita to channel the powers. What worried her most was that if she failed in casting this spell for Jason, she would die.

Standing in front of his throne, Lord Zedd nodded in deep meditation, psychically hunting through the morphing grid for his and Rita's target—the one person in the universe that had proven to be Rita and Zedd's greatest champion and then their bane. "White Ranger," he beckoned, wrapping his thought around the sleeping human. White energy slithered down his left arm's tubes into his staff. A spout of lightning traveled up his staff, coiling in the center of the _Z_ insignia on top before spraying into the air like water spewing from a miniature fountain. "Come forth, and do our bidding."

Because Zordon had created the original White Ranger's powers from the Light of Goodness and those powers were bound to Tommy (thanks to Ninjor and Sean), it was impossible for Tommy to be placed under a spell. However, Lord Zedd could nullify Tommy's ability to teleport away and prevent inbound teleportation—both considerably difficult tasks since all of the Rangers were Ninjetti. _"To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible,"_ Dulcea had instructed. Unfortunately, that strength was the Ninjetti's weakness. Jason knew this all too well.

"_Ooooooo, zen-lu shorli shada!_" Rita chanted, flicking her free hand at the skull. Miniscule red lighting jumped from her hand onto the skull, crisscrossing over it for several seconds before sinking into it. Its eyes flashed ruby twice. "_Yooo, jhabsha shabo! Oooom jhednaaa zeeeeez baaaaaaaaaz shala!_ You are mined once more!" she cried, raising her staff. Several blue lightning bolts struck the jewel within her staff and then skull. Minor discharges struck the balcony, surrounding her with a brilliant shower of sparks.

Unaware of Rita and Zedd's doings, Tommy kept slumbering. Suddenly a blanket of neon multicolored lights fell upon Tommy, enveloping him from his cranium down to his feet. Suddenly, a strobe of brilliant white light swirled and revolved from Tommy's core, expelling Rita and Zedd's energy from him. He jerked awake. Drops of sweat immediately broke through his brow. "What was that?" he gasped, suddenly afraid.

Ignoring the impulse to grit her teeth, Rita waved her staff and empty hand in an arc before her and then shot ruby stream into it. "Remember your weakness then!" she yelled, referring to when Tommy had been her evil Green Ranger. The skull's eyes continued flashing.

Behind her, Zedd fired two lightning bursts from his staff at the skull. "Submit!" he commanded.

Back on Earth, Tommy grabbed his head, breathing through the sudden lightheadedness. Worry and surprise wiggled within his spine. Suddenly white and ruby red lightning crisscrossed around his cranium. Seized with agony, he crouched over grasping his forehead as if struck by a migraine.

"_By the Power of Evil, submit!"_ Rita and Zedd chorused within his head. Midnight blue cumulonimbus clouds gathered around Tommy's house, blocking out the sun and crackling with bright cerulean lightning. _"You are ours!"_

"No!" Tommy retorted. "I won't let you!" But he felt his will slipping away. His light had vanished and he did not know how to summon it. Squeezing his eyes shut he dragged back his will and pushed back the possessing force. His inner light amplified Still, Lord Zedd and Rita pressed their will.

"I'm the White Ranger now! You can't do this!" he added, wincing in pain. _Zordon said this was couldn't happen again!_ "Help!" he grunted.

"He mustn't reach help!" Rita screamed, fuelled with adrenaline and maintaining her focus.

"He won't," Zedd declared, gripping his staff with both hands. Casting the head of his staff back, he flung it forward unleashing a surge of white lightning at Tommy's house.

White discharges surged through Tommy's communicator. Wincing, he reached to tear it off his wrist but the lightning ripped it apart.

"_Tommy, no!"_ Zordon's voice called from a distance. _"Fight them!"_

"I can't!" Tommy groaned, falling to his side. He gritted his teeth, shaking his head. "Leave me alone!" he yelled, the white light blazing from within him once more as his desire grew, shoving back the neon energy. But the neon energy hovered like a cloud beyond the light's rays and the dark clouds outside continued crackling with volleys of lightning.

"I need my morpher! Where is it?" Tommy winced, now writhing. "Guys, where are you?" he pleaded. And the memorial sight of his friends blazed courage within him once more, fueling his light into brilliance and dispelling Zedd and Rita's neon energy. However, the dark clouds remained above his house, crackling with miniscule lightning.

Back on the moon Rita cried out in pain as if stabbed in face. Swaying, she slammed the bottom of her staff down, leaning upon it for support. Tears of blood fell down her cheeks. Her will was faltering. Even summoning Lokar had not been this difficult.

"Rita!" Lord Zedd called.

She heard him but moaned, too tired to wail. With the Light of Goodness protecting Tommy, their focus had to be unanimous but Rita's strength was waning. She was near her breaking point. Still, she had to press on. Jason was counting on her. They needed to do this.

She stretched forth her arms, raising them while gritting her teeth. Mist rose from behind the altar. "Forces of Evil, hear my plea! Help us conquer this destined purity—Ahh!" she screamed, grasping her eyes. Staggering backward the same pain stabbed at her again, she fell backward onto her backside, her wand limp in her hand.

"Rita!" Zedd called out, ounces of concern leaking through his voice but overshadowed by his

She did not respond—only whimpered as real tears mixed with the flesh blood.

"Rita, get up. You're spell is losing power." Charging up his staff, he swung it forth at the Skull, shooting it with white evil lightning. "I need your energy to sustain it!" he called out. "Get up!"

But she could not. She was beaten. Her energy (life and magical were intertwined with a spell this powerful) was almost spent. If she spent anymore she would die. Amidst her silent wails (she had never felt pain of like this before) she scolded herself. That last stunt could have ripped her life force from her body. But if she did not continue her spell and finish it than she would die.

"Rita, we cannot let Zordon defeat us from the grave!" Lord Zedd insisted. Still psychically intoned with the Morphing Grid, he had heard Zordon's voice. Concentrating his energies into sustaining the ritual, he shook off the shivers down his spine.

In Rita, Lord Zedd's words triggered scathing hate and resentment for the late leader of Good. But it was not enough to give her the strength to finish this spell. She could not channel anymore external power. Her magical link between her and the Skull began to ebb.

"I'll die either way," she mumbled, half caring.

"I refuse to die before we _succeed!_" he declared. Despite his immense power, the energies that Rita and Zedd her channeling were bigger than both of them. The power would crush them both if Rita did not take up her part. "We're too close."

"I can't give anymore!" she grumbled, which was true. Her newfound energy fogged her brain. All of her longed to pass out but if she did so than she would die.

Neither of them could walk away from this. Their life forces were tied to it and sustaining Rita's life along with his and the massive magical energies were beginning to take its toll on Zedd. He supplied the extra energy for Rita to channel. That was the arrangement—that was the ritual. Straying from that would be devastating. Swaying he stepped out, catching himself. Squeezing his staff, he pushed himself to his full height.

"Rita…!" he begged. _This is too important,_ he thought, unable to communicate to her.

"There's no more!" she wailed, falling onto the ground.

"Then you need more, my Queen!" Finster called out from the main hallway. Squatt and Baboo huddled around him while Goldar and Scorpina stood nearby in awe of the ritual before them. Out of fear and obedience they remained silent and did not approach the Chamber.

"I can't chann—"

And an idea flashed within Rita. She paused in thought. None of her previous strategies could see her through this. In order to complete this ritual she would need courage—something that the forces of Evil had consistently underestimated and misunderstood because of naiveté and ignorance. Jason had personally corrected this weakness of Evil for Rita, Zedd, and their minions. Therefore cowardice was no longer an excuse to flee or halt under Jason's reign.

Ignoring the blood congealing on her cheeks, she pushed herself to her feat. Snarling away her annoyance, she channeled her hatred of Zordon into her magic. A tremendous surge of energy grew within her but she knew she would not be able to sustain it for long. Waiving her staff in a circle in front of her, she honed her focus. Zordon and the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers had foiled hers and Lord Zedd's plans. "Zordon _won't_ win this time!" she spat.

At his throne, Lord Zedd smiled under his mask. Though he usually detested her, brief admiration for her floated within him. Instead of snuffing it out, he allowed this emotion.

"_Ooooooo, zen-lu shorli shadaaa! Yooo, jhabshaa shabo! Oooom jhednaaa zeeeeez baaaaaaaaaz shala!_"

Rita's skull shot neon energy eyebeams into Rita's staff at the same time Lord Zedd did the same.

"White Ranger, be ours once more!" Zedd chimed in.

Filled with this enormous quantity of energy, Rita fired a burst of ruby lightning from her staff at Tommy whilst screaming, "COMPLY!"

Blue, white, red, neon, and black fused together in the storm over Tommy's house. Phasing through his roof, the lightning knocked Tommy unconscious, snuffing his inner light out. Sprawled across his bed he groaned no more. Shallow breathes pumped in and out of his lungs.

* * *

In Kimberly's guest bedroom, Sean awoke with a start, sensing the stench of malevolent magic at play within the morphing grid. Immediately recognizing the sources of it, Sean automatically honed in on its target. Realizing it was Tommy and that they were too late, he leapt from the bed, and dashed through the open doorway, simultaneously pressing the general address button on his communicator. In the back of his mind, he wondered why Haley had not alerted them of anything from Tommy's lab.

A shiver twitched at the base of his spine. Rising above his anxiety and fear, he called out in a clear voice, "Kimberly, wake up!" sensing she was still groggy.

* * *

"_Awaken, White Ranger,"_ Rita instructed into Tommy's mind.

His eyelids flew open. Tommy's eyeballs flashed red and then his irises flashed emerald and then crimson before returning to normal.

"_Now, come to us!"_

Transforming into a column of white energy, he traveled to foot of Zedd's balcony within seconds, standing upright and still as a statue. All personality was wiped from his face.

"Ah!" Rita hissed, catching her breath. Though beyond exhausted glee bloomed within her. "Lord Zedd, we did it! We actually did it. We captured the White Ranger!" she ended in a cackle even though her escalating joy threatened to overpower her fatigued body.

"Yes, we have," Zedd hissed. "It's a shame we're not allowed to destroy you now, _Tommy_. You have Jason to thank for that. But you don't care about that, do you, Tommy?"

No thought entered Tommy's mind.

Finster, Squatt, and Baboo, Goldar, and Scorpina gasped from just outside of the chamber in the main hallway.

Using his staff as a walking stick, Lord Zedd crossed behind Tommy. "Who are your Masters?" he asked.

"You are," Tommy answered in monotone.

Rita lowered her head, gathering her strength.

"Focus, Rita!" Zedd barked at her.

"I am! Stop badgering me!" Despite her snapping, she wondered how she was going to recover. The day had only begun and there was no telling what else was in store. Still, she wanted the rangers dead and that desire plus her perseverance steadied her. She would endure with courage for as long as she could.

_So this is how those blasted teenagers beat us for all those years!_ she snarled. Finally understanding, she broke into a smile. _Well, sit tight, Power Rangers. You're gonna hate this!_


	8. The Sum of Chances and Fate

As Tommy fought Rita and Zedd's onslaught, seven individually colored streaks of energy shot into the sky from various points in Angel Grove, converging toward a rainless, menacing, and almost black cumulonimbus cloud over a remote area near the outskirts of Reefside, California. Coiling and swirling within its malice, the storm spewed only blue and crimson lightning, slashing through the atmosphere around Tommy's one story house.

The streaks dipped underneath the storm. Less than a second later, crimson lightning, winged with blue, struck them. Flaying about minuscule lightning raced along their now phasing bodies, they crashed into Tommy's meadow-like front yard—barely missing the fence of pine trees. Panic, pain, and shock crippled their minds, numbing their bodies.

Billy tried to think but could not—his will now suspended. None of his friends could even remember what had happened as they lay there barely conscious with eyes still open.

Seconds dragged on and they still phased in an out like electrical phantoms. Above them the lightning coiled and stabbed around them, as if daring them to rise. However, none moved.

Finally Sean tilted his semi-solid head, seeing but not registering what he saw above him. Reality was a void for him, like his friends. His instinct crawling back, Sean psychically reached out and pulled the rangers' extraneous energy into a nebula mass above them, transforming them into fully humans. Still they did not move. Conscious thought now returning, he called on his ranger powers through instinct, transforming the mass into a translucent dome of emerald energy. The echo of a distant roar from the Dragonzord reverberated under the dome as it deflected several bolts before dissolving. Weakened by the lightning he resolved not to form a shield again while unmorphed. However, he lacked the strength to morph.

"Everyone… alright?" Sean called out roughly, his body now stinging as blood circulated freely through him. Relief quelled his panic as the lighting ignored them, but still struck the air several feet above them. Sensing his friends were alive, Sean sighed.

Then all of a sudden throbbing pulsed through him. Allowing the pain, he called out, "Rise above the pain, Rangers, or you'll seize."

Skepticism holding sway on Zack and Kimberly, they scowled indirectly.

"Do it." Sean urged softly, anticipating their reactions amongst others. Still frozen with shock, Tommy and Adam made no response to Sean's seemingly distant command. Meanwhile Billy struggled between trying to meditate and meditating above his pain. However, as rational thought returned to the others, they complied, soothing their suffering with discipline.

All except Trini.

Funneling the throbbing into anguish, she screamed, her voice answering the crackling and roaring lightning above her. But she refused to sink below the pain—rising above her depression again. But she did not challenge the Evil behind the storm. Sympathy and compassion rattled the others as her scream grew into a shrieking bellow, expelling at the moment what tears could not.

Sean stretched out with his mind and aura to the others, not to lessen their burden but to place a hand on their back so to speak. It helped.

But even Sean could not erase the events that had ravaged her. Her screams shrank into whimpering wails, saturated by her bleeding soul as waves of mortification broke upon her, weakening her courage. All the while she wondered how much more Jason would punish her for not being his Queen of Evil.

Less than ten seconds passed and the throbbing ceased. However Trini kept whimpering.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed over the dwindling thunder. Rolling onto her belly, she dragged herself toward Tommy's house. Stray bolts struck within two yards her. She winced.

"Kimberly, get your butt over here!" Zack yelled from behind.

"No!" Kimberly spat, trying again. "Tommy, answer me!"

"We can't reach him," Sean reported. "We can only wait."

_We can't wait!_ she argued back, frustration burning within her core.

"None of us can stand yet," Sean argued

A short string of seconds spun by and then a white teleportation streak shot up through the roof and into the sky, curving though the air.

Remorse crushed upon all of them descended upon everyone except Richie. He was simply awed with surprise.

"Where's he going?" Kimberly whimpered, fueling her denial. "Where is he going!"

"Kim, we don't know," Adam said, pushing to his knees. Despite he had spoken the truth, everyone guessed the same thing: Rita and Zedd's palace.

"Why would he take him by force?" Trini asked, thinking of Jason. "It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Zack said.

"We must go to the lab," Sean said, crawling to his feet and trudging to the front door. All the while he was aware he did not have a key to Tommy's house. The corners of his lips jumped up as he thought of the irony. The others followed him.

* * *

In Tommy's lab, Haley growled with frustration and annoyance, glaring at the monitors before her. "I've been here for over a day and just when I nod off all hell breaks loose," she growled further under her breath while hammering out commands into the computer. "I may be a genius but I'm still human." She forced her hunching shoulders down for the sixth time.

At the back of the lab, the rangers and Trini entered the sliding open doors, some still stamping their feet awaken.

"Haley!" Sean called out.

"Finally!" Kimberly sighed.

"I'm glad you're here," Haley called out to them. "That lightning was interfering with my systems."

"Haley, what's going?" Zack asked, almost demanding.

"Where's Rocky?" Adam almost demanded.

"I don't know. I can't localize Rocky's ranger energy, and the satellites for some reason can't _spot_ him!" she yelled through clenched teeth. Taking a quick breath, she resumed. "Billy, I highly suggest that we finish upgrading everything as close to immediately as possible."

"Let me help you," Billy offered, already sinking into the spare chair and accessing the second monitor.

Haley gaped. "That storm didn't fry anything. Sometime, I'd like to study the readings from it."

"Evil magic spawned it," Sean explained. "You'll find it was beyond anything Rita and Lord Zedd have unleashed on Earth before. Even the morphing grid was disrupted."

"Disrupted?" Adam asked. "Can we morph?"

"The morphing grid is healing itself, but a great evil has been done nonetheless," Sean admitted, psychically probing the morphing grid. "Our fears our confirmed."

Richie looked around. Solemn faces fell upon his friends. No one spoke. Kimberly shook her head. "So instead of a manic Green Ranger we now have an evil White Ranger?" he guessed.

"That was supposed to be impossible as long as Tommy was the White Ranger," Zack explained.

"Huh?" Richie blurted out.

"Later, Richie."

"I look forward to it," Richie said_._

"You might not," Kimberly muttered.

Richie wondered why she said that. Trini had not told her that Tommy had begun his career as Rita's puppet.

Meanwhile Haley scowled into the monitor screen before her.

"Careful, Haley," Billy said, leaning over her shoulder. "You're imputing the wrong information."

"Damn," she cursed, correcting the mistake. "Sorry." _If I were a power ranger, I'd kick Jason's ass right now!_

Meanwhile, Trini stared at the floor.

"Staying silent isn't going to help Tommy or Rocky," Haley grunted to Trini, almost snarling. "Why is Jason after Tommy?"

Trini glared into Haley's head, outrage bellowing behind her lips.

Urgency pressing him onward, Sean announced. "Rangers, form a circle around me and morph with your morphers.

Taking their positions, they did so, knowing they needed to be ready for anything now. All the while worry for Rocky echoed within their hearts. Lifting his wrist, Adam tried contacting him again.

* * *

Rocky only knew cold as he cowered at Jason's feet, surrounded by Jason's evil. Courageously he pushed against the weight crushing down on him. In his agony, he did not register his communicator's beeping. Unable to maintain his stance, Rocky leaning leg collapsed. Seizing a gulp of air, he tucked his chin, pressing his forehead into the ground in a grimacing kowtow. _I'm more able than Trini to govern an empire,_ he chanted again.

"Answer my question," Jason commanded. "Now," he added. "If you think sacrificing yourself will save Trini, you're wrong," he remarked.

Rocky could not force his vocal folds to phonate or his mouth to work. With a massive effort he thought, _yes!_ "Yes," he uttered miraculously.

Raising his head, Jason diminished his aura. The psychic glacier evaporated.

Warmth rushed through Rocky's veins. As relief swept over Rocky, remorse ached within his heart.

* * *

Back in Tommy's lab, Kimberly kept digging the balls of her left foot into the floor. "Why can't evil ever go after someone else?" she muttered, seemingly under her breath.

"This time they have," Haley answered, pulling up a satellite image. "I just found Rocky."

"What?" Kimberly asked, shaking her head back to the surface.

"He's with Jason and seems to be in trouble," Haley further explained.

"Then we better go there," Zack decided, reading the coordinates. "That's not far from here."

"Agreed," Sean commented. "Everyone be on your guard. Zack, stay here in case something else comes up," Sean commanded.

"No problem," Zack replied, tossing his head in assent. _Now I know what Tommy felt like it._ Back when Tommy had joined the original Mighty Morphin Rangers he had been used as a reserve in their first battles against Rita together before.

"I'm sick of this," Kimberly spat. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

* * *

"Get up!" Jason commanded.

Still gripped in terror he pushed himself up. Hesitating at first, he looked into Jason's eyes.

"You can either serve me willingly or like Tommy is now."

Thoughts began to pop within Rocky. "What?" he coughed.

Looking up at the moon, he ordered, "Bring him!"

Rocky twisted his neck around at a peripheral flash of flame and white light. He stiffened a gasp.

Tommy stood before him like an automaton flanked by Goldar and Scorpina. Rocky peered into his flashing eyes. _So that's what they looked like,_ he mused. "Wait! Tommy, what are you doing here?" He was not supposed to be here.

Tommy only answered by remaining a still zombie.

"This is crazy!" he spat, wheeling around at Jason.

"This is evil," Jason explained; his demeanor unchanged.

Rocky shuddered. He looked down, noticing his forearm was still pale. No doubt his face was also. "Tommy broke free from your control," he mumbled. "He will again."

"I'm not controlling him this time."

"I already agreed to switch sides," Rocky objected. "Release, Tommy."

"How about we discuss it?" Jason countered.

Just then, the other rangers materialized mere feet away from the villains. "Rocky, get over here!" Adam yelled.

Rocky craned his neck around, his cheeks and eyes shuddering. He met eye contact with his lover. Time slowed. Doubt and suspicion crept over them.

"Rocky, move!" Kimberly blared.

Rocky shook his head, hardening his face. Turning back to Jason, he grasped the back of Jason's head, stroking the vibrant black hair.

Disbelief plucked at Adam's stability.

Pushing his love for Adam away, Rocky kissed Jason. Jason kissed back.

Adam lurched forward, choking on expelled vomit. Tearing off his helmet, he saw Rocky and Jason's kiss break. Pressing into the earth, he fought to steady his legs, shivering with fury.

"Kill them," Jason commanded the warrior trio. Hand in hand, Rocky and Jason teleported away.


End file.
